Fast n Furious
by Coscat
Summary: Sakura moves to Konoha. She is no ordinary school girl. She's a street racer with a firey attitude. SasxSak NejixTen NarxHina GaaraxOC SaixTemari ShikaxIno
1. Chapter 1

Fast and the Furious

Chapter 1

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A petite girl laid in her bed with her pink locks of long hair that was messily all around her head. She was sprawled and then turned facing her back to the door in her sleep. In the back round all you can hear are cars revving there engines. Sakura's alarm clock is going off.

She groaned turning over trying to hit the snooze button but she missed horribly and knocked it off her small night stand. The alarm clock hit the floor with a bang as usual which in turn Sakura jolted her head up and her beautiful emerald eyes gazed around the room sleepily. Her clock read 5:45 a.m. which meant school was in an hour and forty-five minutes.

She lazily slid off her bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. When she entered the large room she walked over to the shower and turned it on. Then she quickly took off her pink silk tank top and the booty shorts that went along with it. She tossed them into the hamper and hopped in the shower.

The luke warm water hit her body slowly streaming down, she sighed in relief of the water rushing down her back waking her up from her sleepy state. She took a quick 20 minute shower.

"I seriously need to not race so damn late." she murmured to herself rubbing her eyes. Sakura is a sophomore in high school, and she is 16 years old. Sakura also lives in a large descent sized home with her mom. Her dad and mom got a divorce years ago and hasn't talked to him since.

Her and her mother recently moved to Konoha, it was the end of May and she had to change schools. She wasn't crazy about it at first but she decided to not give her mother a hard time. Today was Friday and her first day at Konoha high.

Sakura went down stairs for breakfast. "Good morning Sakura." said miss Haruno.

"Morning mom." replied Sakura. As she ate her breakfast which consisted of a egg, bacon, and cheese on an English muffin. She quickly grabbed her stuff gave her mom a wave good bye and went to her car.

She owns a jet black Mustang, that has tinted windows, and a neon pink light at the bottom for night time. Sakura didn't talk to many people back in Mist so she would always dress nice when leaving the house, but when she got in the car she would change.

As she got in her car she pulled out a pair of glasses that were just see through but they looked like reading glasses. She quickly took her jean skirt off and replaced it with a blue patterned plaid one. She took her sweater off and she had a white button up shirt on. "Let's hope this works." she said while driving towards Konoha High School.

She parked in a lot where no one would see her car and grabbed her school bag. She slung it over her shoulder walking towards school that was only one block away.

When she got onto school grounds she didn't fit in at all, not only did she have pink hair but this school was full of rich kids. She rolled her eyes walking hastily towards the principles office. She was receiving funny looks on her way there. "Maybe I should have just came to school the way I was?"Sakura mumbled.

Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail. "This is going to be a long 4 weeks of school, thank god that it is only 4 weeks and not a year." She was lost in her train of thought when she bumped into someone's chest and almost fell but she did a back handspring to stop herself from falling. She had her backpack on so when she was standing up she almost fell. She was also in a skirt, "hopefully no one saw anything." She complained and mentally slapped herself.

"Sorry about that." Sakura said brushing herself off. The boy was around he age maybe 17 starred at her awkwardly because of her actions instead of falling she did some gymnastic moves.

"Hn, next time watch where you're going." He took a glance at her hair and ended his sentence with "Pinky."The raven haired boy said brushing past her.

Sakura was furious instead of finding the office she stomped up to the raven haired male and grabbed his shoulder whipping him around to face her. As his onyx eyes met her emerald one's for a quick second he noticed she pulled her right arm back and thrust it forward landing a hard punch on the males jaw. He was completely shocked no one had ever hit him male or female.

"That was for calling me Pinky and next time you should watch where you're going." Sakura screamed. The halls were dead silent as they watched the scene unfold.

A blonde boy came to the front of the crowd laughing his ass off. " Oh my god Sasuke you just got knocked the fuck out, and by a girl." The boy pretty much keeled over laughing at his friend sitting on the ground in shock.

Sakura then turned around cursing to herself for letting her temper get the better of herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then Sasuke got up and he was very pissed. "Naruto." Sasuke said coldly. The blonde stopped laughing and looked at his friend. By now the crowd of people were gone and Sasuke said " I want you to find out everything you can about her."

"Why?" Naruto said curiously with a grin on his face. He was wearing a black shirt and baggy jeans. As he stood up to walk to class with his friend. Sasuke said "Because paybacks a bitch."

Then the Sasuke whipped the blood that was dripping from his lip and brushed his clothes of, he was wearing a navy blue tee and black baggy pants. His hair spiked up in the back naturally. When they reached there history class they sat all the way in the back with a seat in between them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pink haired female reached the office without anymore interruptions. She met the principle who was a blonde woman with amber colored eyes and she had really huge boobs. Her name was Tsunade and the vice principle was Shizune. "Hello my name is Sakura Haruno I recently moved here and I would like to ask for my schedule ." She stated quickly

"Here you go" a woman around her twenties handed Sakura her schedule. "By the way you can call me Shizune."The woman said while making copies of some papers.

"Okay bye and thank you Shizune."Sakura said quickly rushing to class knowing she was already 10 min. late.

She rushed to the second floor where her next class was. She had history with Hatake, Kakashi. As she was passing through the halls she saw a man with spiky silver hair, and a face mask covering his mouth ,and a head band over his left eye.

"Excuse, but I'm lost do you know the direction's to Kakashi's class?" Sakura asked politely.

The silver haired male looked down at the pink haired girl and said " I am Kakashi, and you must be the new student Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him funny and nodded. They reached the class room and he opened the door, and motioned for her to walk in. As she entered the room she heard a lot of kids say your late pointing fingers at the teacher. He smiled under his mask and said " I was escorting the new student to class."

The room got quiet and when Sasuke felt Naruto nudge him he looked up to see the very girl who punched him in the face earlier. All Sasuke did was smirk.

"Okay can you introduce yourself please." Kakashi said while pulling out an orange porn book.

She nodded and said " Hi my name is Sakura Haruno and a came here from Suna high school."

"Okay let's see you can sit in between Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."said Kakashi."Please raise your hands.

Sasuke's smirk grew even wider this was going to be easier than he thought. Sakura scanned the room and saw the kid who she punched.

"I have to sit next tto him."Sakura pointed in disbelief and Kakashi nodded. She slowly walked to her seat receiving death glares from a lot of girls in the class and a lot were complaining and jelous.

As she sat down Sasuke whispered in her ear " Pay backs a bitch." Sakura shivered this was gong to be a very long 4 weeks.

A/N This is mi first highschool fic. Next chapter shes gonna go racing promise. Oo0 and sasuke and all them are gonna b there 2 so please r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Fast and the Furious

Chapter 2

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she sat down Sasuke whispered in her ear "Pay backs a bitch." Sakura shivered this was gong to be a very long 4 weeks.

Sakura swallowed hard as she pushed all the way to left almost sitting on Naruto.

"Hey I'm Naruto." He put his hand out and Sakura smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Sakura."

She tried getting her hand back but he was still shaking it.

"Let go." Sakura sated in a low dangerous tone, no answer. "So that's how it's going to be." Then without warning Sakura twisted his wrist around, stood up behind him and held his hand to his back. "Next time I say let go you let go."

Naruto nodded and Sakura let his wrist go. "This girl who and what the hell is she?" Sasuke was thinking to himself when the bell rang and Sakura casually went out of the room. "She hurts a lot" Naruto had anime tears running down his face.

Sasuke just looked at him and then he noticed a paper that Sakura left behind so he picked it up. It read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, Haruno there's a tournament today so you better show up. It's at the lots near down town. We need this so you better get your self in gear because tonight were goin against some rich kids.

Sasuke furrowed his brow and put the paper in his pocket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking in the hall when she realized her paper was missing. "Oh great" she complained as she walked to Biology class. She found it because she over heard a group of kids talking about how they had Orochimaru next and how creepy he was.

She entered the classroom and sure enough that Uchiha guy was there. Orochimaru introduced Sakura and made her sit with him. Sakura sighed rolled her eyes and plopped down in the seat next to Sasuke.

" Alright class you have a project ,with a partner all next week." Said Orochimaru. I will be assigning your partners, the person your sitting with is your partner.

Sakura banged her head off the table. "Are you kidding me I have to work with this jerk!" she yelled at her teacher pointing at Sasuke. Then Sasuke yelled at Sakura saying " You think I want to work with you to Pinky!"

"I told you not to call me that, and someone like you shouldn't be talking because your hair looks like a chicken's ass!"

Sasuke was dumbfounded no one ever told him his hair looked like a chickens ass. Everyone looked at her, Sasuke, and then there sensei.

Orochimaru was starting to get mad at his student's and said "both of you DETENTION!"

Sakura sighed and sat back down in her chair. She was waiting for the bell to ring as she drew a cat on a blank piece of paper.

"Your assignment is to live with each other for one week, and your parents have agreed." Said Orochimaru. "This means you have a week off from school for your project."

Sakura's head fell to the desk. Sasuke looked at her and smirked to himself "This will be fun" he thought. As he looked the pink haired girl up and down she gave him a glare that said what the hell you staring at!? He looked away as she put her head back down and continued to draw.

The bell finally rang and Sakura quickly made her may out of the classroom. She had a double period next with Kurenai. She made her way down the hall since all of her classes were on the second floor other than P.E. She saw the Uchiha go in to the same class and she followed.

The teacher told her to sit with Sasuke and a boy named Neji. Neji had hair as long as hers which made Sakura look at him funny. Then she even noticed he had pearl eyes. Seriously it looked like he had no pupils. This boy was a junior so obviously she had classes with upper class men to.

She sat down in between the boys and started the sec. review in her English book. She finished the whole chapter of like 6 reviews which meant no home work for today and next week.

The bell rang and she left for lunch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura reached the cafeteria she sat down at an empty table. "Wow I guess I'm the first person here?"Then people started getting in line for lunch. Naruto and Sasuke came strolling over to her table and sat down. "Let me ask you something. Why. The. Hell. Are. You. Sitting. Here.?"

"We wanted to give you company." Stated Naruto. Sakura looked at him then she ate her sandwich. She looked up and saw Naruto motioning for a girl with dark blue shoulder length hair to come over.

As she reached the table she smiled sweetly at Sakura and said "Hello my name is Hinata."

"I'm Sakura." They both smiled as she sat down across from Sakura because the boys were on both sides of her.

They talked for a while and then the fire alarm went off. Sasuke smirked and as Naruto and Hinata stood up Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm as they exited the building. As they arrived outside the principle announced for everyone to go home, because something broke down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was happy it was only 11:45 and school was already out. Sakura quickly turned around and walked outside of the gates of school going towards the lot were her car was. She was about a yard away from the opening when a silver Lexus I.S. pulled in the drive way blocking her path.

As the tinted window went down Sakura had a very disgusted face towards the driver.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked coolly. Giving the Uchiha a deadly glare.

"You want a ride?" Sasuke asked slyly.

Then Sakura said "I'd rather burn in hell!!" she heatedly walked around the car and into the lot. He watched her continue walk up a ramp in the lot. "Why the hell did I have to park on the second platform." She muttered.

"Hey where are you going?" Sasuke asked parking his car and getting out walking towards Sakura.

"Where do you think use common sense this is a car lot, so obviously I'm here for my freaking car." She walked faster and stopped to see if he was following her but strangely he was gone, or so she thought.

Sakura glanced around and the lot was empty on the second floor. She walked up to her mustang and got in. Sasuke came up the ramp an saw her slide in to the car. He walked up to the window only to see her with a jean skirt and she was starting to put a shirt on.

Sasuke started to feel his head get hot as he watched through he tinted windows. When she looked up she screamed after the shirt was on. She stepped out of the car with a red face and slapped Sasuke across the face.

"You freaking pervert!" Sakura screamed at him and when she went to hit him again he caught her hand. She absent mindedly backed up into the wall behind her. Sasuke walked forward and pinned Sakura to the wall with his hips. He also had one hand pinned near her head and the other at her side.

Then Sasuke lowered his head to her ear and said "Don't try hitting me again or you will regret it." He received a shiver from the girl and smirked as he lowered his head again he crashed his lips onto hers.

She was surprised at first and then tried to maneuver out of his grasp. Sasuke only pinned his hips on hers more until there body's fit together perfectly. She finally relaxed and gave in. She kissed him back.

The raven haired male licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She parted her lips to say something but he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He hungrily explored her mouth and started to massage the roof of her mouth.

A small moan escaped her lips which mad the Uchiha smirk in the kiss. He slowly released the hand at her side and started to touch her waist. Sakura was panicking inside because she wanted to get away from him. She tried to pull away but then he held her in place.

Sakura was no longer panicking she was getting angrier as he pinned her arms again. Then Sakura bit his lip causing it to bleed. He pulled away and his hand went to his mouth and he whipped the blood.

Then Sakura caught his jaw with a left hook. "That's for trying to take advantage of me!" Then she got into her car and drove out of the lot speeding.

Sasuke stood up and rubbed his cheek. Then he smirked and said "You can't runaway forever."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Sakura drove her car to the lot's downtown. She was still in her skirt and tube top but she had a black helmet with a cherry blossom on the back. As she stepped out of the car she walked over to her friend Sai from Suna. He was also there with Garaa. She greeted them with a hug.

Sai was tall he had short black hair and onyx eyes. He had the a Mustang G.T. that was navy blue.

Garaa had short red hair and jade eyes. He had a red sleek Nissan 350 zx. He was also tall and Sai, Sakura, and Garaa made up the Rough Riders from Suna.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was at the lot's down town leaning on his silver street racer that had dark blue markings on the side with a neon blue at he bottom. He was at the starting line along with Neji and Naruto.

Neji had a silver Viper.

Naruto had a jet black Jaguar with an orange outline of a 9 tailed fox on the door. The orange neon lights at the bottom also had the outline of the fox.

They were called Team seven accept there were only three of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all got in there cars and they drove to the starting line. There cars were checked out and bets were made.

Sasuke looked to his left to see a female driver with a helmet covering her face. As Sasuke looked at her she turned her head and then looked ahead.

Then Sasuke said "You should give up now because were gonna blow you away."

She looked at him and said that's what you think."

Then a girl walked to the middle of the road and double checked if the streets were blocked off. Then she nodded raised the checkered flag and said " Ready set go!"

A/N Im to tired to write more so ill update tomorrow. Oh and I wanna thankhttp animechick91919, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, SweetBebot, and Vicki for the review s thanx alot. hope you liked please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Fast and the Furious

Chapter 3

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then a girl walked to the middle of the road and double checked if the streets were blocked off. Then she nodded raised the checkered flag and said "Ready set go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cars all sped off all accept Sakura's team. They all looked at her and nodded. Then Sakura said through the head set "Let's show em what were made of." They all nodded and put there cars in gear.

Everyone heard there cars burn rubber and speed around the corner in a matter of seconds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji were all driving side by side. "I guess they aren't as good as expected." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Neji started to laugh in there headset's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura told them all to zip right through the openings of them all. They all started to step on the gas and Sai went straight through the gap between the wall and Naruto. Naruto starred in disbelief.

"Guy's we got company." Neji said looking in his rear view mirror. Sasuke looked back and saw the Nissan coming by the him and Naruto. It sped right past them.

Then the female racer came and drove the same speed as Sasuke and Neji. Then she lifted the plastic part of the helmet and revealed her emerald eyes. Sasuke took a second look at her then she winked at him and looked ahead.

She stepped on the gas and passed them all. He starred at the license plate and it said "C yA.." Sasuke smirked and followed her. She passed her team and winked. Then the street racer came up on the side of her.

She looked and saw him. He smirked at her and then she looked ahead and stepped more on the pedal. She started playing Show me the money from the step up sound track. Then she pressed her NOS. Her car jerked forward and there was a right turn.

"She did it to soon." Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura turned her car and it did a 360 degree circle and she made the turn perfect.

Sasuke looked at her in awe and then he made the turn also. The finish line was coming up and all of a sudden Sasuke's car sped forward. He looked in the mirror and saw that she slammed on the brakes and her car spun around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke skid his car in the finish line and got out. He noticed her jump out of the car and wave her hands. Her team was coming up and saw her so they stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" They asked in unison. "The cops are coming." She said in between breaths.

They looked at her and they all smiled. "We got a new plan guy's screw the competition were gonna loose em." She said smirking.

Naruto and Neji joined Sasuke and watched as the female took her helmet off and threw it into her car. Her pink hair cascaded down her back. "No. Way." They all said. Then she took her tube top off and she had a bikini top on. Then she pulled strings on over her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's ride!" Sakura screamed excited. Sasuke and the gang looked at her and she, they just lost and they are all excited.

She ran to her car and hoped in. She sped towards the finish and swerved turning around. Then she flicked her hair back. "Yo scatter" she yelled. Everyone looked at her and then someone ask why. " Listen

5….

4…

3….

2…

1…"

Then they all heard siren's and looked the other way. "Told you." she said smirking. Everyone scattered into there cars and she stepped into hers. She revved the engine. As the cops turned the corner she sped off towards the police and Sasuke followed her.

She went straight at the cop car making the car turn last minute. Sasuke smirked at the girl she had guts. She hit the NOS and she went jolting forward, Sasuke did the same thing. They were side by side.

They each turned in the opposite direction and went around the block. They both pulled into the same lot. She stepped out of her car and put a pair of white rimmed sunglasses on.

As she was going to walk out she noticed that the other driver was Sasuke. He eyed her and smirked. "You race?" he asked. "It's none of your business?" she shot at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then she walked out. She walked into an alley and a cop came from behind her and cuffed her hands.

He shoved her into the wall and she hissed at the pain. He picked her chin up and made her look at him. He had white hair in a pony tail and glasses.

Sakura cringed as he started kissing her neck and he said "Your beautiful." She let the tears flow down her face and drip to the floor.

She kept her head down sobbing when she felt his hand brush over her skirt she got scarred and kicked his stomach and she fell to the floor. She slid her hands under her legs and stood up. He got up and smacked her, then he shoved her into a wall.

He started to pull the bikini string and she screamed "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!" When he got up she took both of her hands and hit his face. She felt the man punch her in the stomach. She coughed out blood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was walking down the street as he heard someone scream. Then he turned and ran. He heard someone around the corner saying "Stop please." He went to slap the girl but someone stopped his hand.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on her again." Sasuke said in a dangerous tone. He tightened his grip on his arm and said "Kabuto don't ever touch her again."

Then Kabuto took his arm from Sasuke's grip and he went to hit him but Sasuke caught his hand and jerked his arm out of socket and pushed him towards the wall. Sasuke turned to see that the girl he was harassing was Sakura.

She was sitting with her legs to her chest holding them with her hand cuffed hands. Then Sasuke walked over to Kabuto kicked him over and grabbed his key's. He walked over to Sakura's crying form and brushed his hand over her face.

She shivered as he touched her. "It's o.k. I'm not gonna hurt you." Then Sasuke went and unlocked her hands and took the hand cuffs to Kabuto. He sat Kabuto up and hand cuffed his hands to a pole. He put the keys just out of reach.

He walked over to Sakura and picked her up bridal style. When he got into the lot he sat her on his car. Then he got a bottle of water and a old shirt and whipped her face off. She was silent the whole time.

Then Sasuke broke the silence. "Are you o.k.?"Then she looked at him tears still flowing silently down her face and she jumped into Sasuke's arms and cried into his chest. At first he was taken back by her action but he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him and said "Thank you."

He looked down at her and said "Don't worry about it." Then Sakura said bye and hopped into her car and drove home, then Sasuke went home to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garaa was driving through the city and then he spotted a girl with long black hair down to her but and she had beautiful crimson eyes. He noticed she was being harassed. So he stepped out of the car.

"Back off." She yelled at a brown haired kid that grabbed her wrist. She ripped it out of his grasp only for him to back her into a wall. He put both hands on the sides of her head and she pushed him off her. Then he went to hit her but someone caught his hand and kicked his stomach.

Garaa starred at the other kid and said "If you ever come near her again then I will seriously kill you." The boy ran in the other direction.

Garaa turned to the girl and said "You o.k." She stared at him and said "Thank you." He turned and watched her walk away, but she stopped mid-way and said "umm.. would you mind taking me home?" she said not making eye contact.

Garaa looked at her and smirked. "Only if you tell me your name."

She smiled walking up to I'm and said " My name is Shadow Milila, who are you?"

Garaa looked at her and answered "Garaa."

Then he walked to his car and opened the door for her to she slipped in and she told him to drive to the beach house's. She lived at the end of the street in a white house. She got out of the car and turned around when she saw Garaa about to leave she went to the drivers side of the car.

He rolled the window down and she bent her head down to his level and kissed him. He was surprised at first but he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her back. She pulled away slowly and said hope to see you again Garaa."

He smirked and pulled out and drove off to his apartment.

A/N This was a really long chapter for me so0o hope you guys like it. I really wanna thank all of you guys for the reviews. AND I REALLY WANNA thank my black crimson rose for the new character shadow thanx a lot!!!!!!!!!!If I dnt make another chapter n ur waitin u can always check out mii otha story Sakura's journey but I dnt think ill miss a day without updating so0o c ya please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Fast and the Furious

Chapter 3

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He rolled the window down and she bent her head down to his level and kissed him. He was surprised at first but he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her back. She pulled away slowly and said hope to see you again Garaa."

He smirked and pulled out and drove off to his apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very next day Kabuto woke up feeling sick. He looked and saw his keys in front o his feet just out of reach. He remembered what happened last night and when he went to stand up he fell back down.

He turned to see he was handcuffed to the pipe. He saw someone walking by and asked him for help. He turned and grinned at Kabuto.

His screams and cries for help were heard by the whole world. He ended up in nothing but his boxers and glasses. He looked and saw the keys fell down the drain hole.

The only thing he said was "Nooooooooooooooooo…." Then someone walked by throwing an empty glass bottle at his head knocking him out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up that morning and went out for a ride. She saw Sasuke walking by the park and crept up behind him. Then she reeved the engine. Then he whipped around and saw none other than Sakura.

He smirked. "Hey were are you headed?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "You wanna come for a ride?" Sasuke looked at her then walked over to her mustang and hoped in.

"I'm gonna show you were I will be practicing if you want." she said keeping her eyes on the rode.

Sasuke's reply was "Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." She said taking a sharp turn, causing Sasuke to grab the handle above his head. She drove through the woods for a while.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" he said annoyed.

She smirked and said "Were already here." She arrived at a clearing that looked like a racetrack. She smiled and said "This is where I get all of my practice."

He looked at her and smirked "Can you drift?"

"Sure." She said. "Prove it." Was his remark.

"Watch me." she said with a smirk on her face. Then she floored the gas which Sasuke grabbed the handle above his head again. They were coming to a wall of tires there first left turn and it was a sharp corner.

Sasuke looked at her and said " You're going to crash!" he shut his eyes then opened them to see her smirking.

Just before the turn she pulled the clutch and stepped on the brake turning the steering wheel all the way to the left the car drifted on the turn perfectly with perfect timing and she didn't get a scratch on her car.

She did this several more time but when he got used to it she surprised him. About 20 feet before the turn she slammed the brakes turned the wheel and did a donut kicking up dirt and drifting the turn perfectly.

"Are you trying to kill me!" he shouted.

She turned to him with an innocent smile and said "nope but whatcha think?" He starred at her and said "Hn."

"I'll take that as a good job." She smiled and then got out of the car and through the woods she walked. Sasuke got out of the car and followed her. She was on the edge of the cliff as the sun was just setting.

"I have a race today wanna head back?" she asked looking up at him. "Not yet" he said. He sat down on the side of her and they watched the sun go down. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and starred at him. He felt her stare and looked down at her.

He turned his body towards her and lifted her chin with his hand and his thumb caressed her cheek.

"Sasuke." Sakura said in a low quiet voice. He leaned forward and she closed her eyes. When there lips finally touched she made a low moan. His right am held his weight up as he leaned down more deepening the kiss.

Her arm snaked around his neck and guided him down with her. She laid there with him practically on top of her. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and allowed him to enter. Her taste was addicting to him it sort of tasted like strawberries??? As the sun went down completely disappearing they parted for air.

They both were breathing heavy and she sat up and said "O.K. then how about we get to the race." He nodded and they both got up and walked to the car each having there own thoughts of what just happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura:

"Oh my god I jut kissed him, and I think I'm starting to get feelings for him. Sure I kissed him before but this time it was different. I felt a connection, but it didn't mean anything right? Oh well I just ask him after the race. It was just a kiss we were caught in the moment right?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke:

" Why did I do that? Oh well I think she enjoyed it. There's something about this girl though she's different in more way's than one."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the lot's and she stepped out of the car and went to talk to her team. There was a dance competition after this so she was thinking of joining. It's either the Gama's or the Viper's.

Sakura won the race because it was a drag and she is awesome in them so she blew the record out the window and left the other contestants in the dust.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was at the registration booth registering for the dance off as Gama's when an old friend came from behind him. He registered himself, Neji, and Naruto. When he turned around he saw his old friend Karin. She looked up at him and smiled.

She gave him another hug that he returned and she kissed him, then he kissed her back. She had mid –back length hair and glasses. She was wearing a short pair of black shorts and a jacket that showed her stomach. (A/N I hate Karin but she has to put the story in a twist so srry if you get mad that I put her in)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked towards the stand to register when she saw Sasuke kissing some girl. She felt unusually hurt and her heart felt like it was ripped in half. There was no doubt that she was developing feelings for him now.

She hid her emotions and walked up to the register booth. She walked past them briskly and when Sasuke pulled away he said "Are you gonna register?" She nodded. Then Sasuke said to register under Gama's. She nodded and purposely put Viper's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked back to her team furious they looked at her and asked what's wrong. She said that they were Viper's going against Sasuke's team. They nodded and then Sai said "Did someone hurt you?" Sakura nodded and gave a look that said I'll tell you later.

Her friends knew everything about her so she wasn't going to lie. They entered the building and she saw Sasuke looking for them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The referee introduced the Viper's and then Sai, and Garaa walked in the rink. Sasuke looked at them confused.

"Where's your 3rd and 4th dancer they asked then they stepped aside. They saw a black haired female walking to the rink. She had crimson colored eyes.

"Glad you could make it Shadow." Garaa said eyeing her. She walked in with jet black caprie's with red outlines and a black halter top with a red Dragon outline.

Then a female with long pink cascading hair came walking in all white low top airforce's jean short shorts and an white bikini top that was like a halter top but tied on the second strap. It just barely covered her breasts for crying out loud. Sasuke was in awe and confused at her actions.

Sai helped Sakura in the rink and then she stood in front of them. Give it up for the Gama's and the Viper's. Then Karin walked up to Sakura and said that she was going down and stay away from Sasuke,

Sakura laughed in her face and shouted out loud for everyone to hear "Gama who? One word GAMA BITCHES!" everyone shouted and roared when Sakura turned and then the dance off began.

A/N what you think. Well let me no k. Its late so please R&R hope you liked it. What is gonna happen when Sasuke and her have the project and more importantly the dance off. C ya soon kk byes.


	5. Chapter 5

Fast and the Furious

Chapter 5

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

A/N srry they are suppose to be called Pythons not Viper's

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura laughed in her face and shouted out loud for everyone to hear "Gama who? One word BITCHES!" everyone shouted and roared when Sakura turned and then the dance off began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura turned and stood in front of her team. Karin was furious. "Yo we can settle this outside after we kick your fuckin ass!" Sakura said.

The song started it was called Bout it by Yung Joc. Sakura walked balk up to Karin again and pushed her back into her team and started break dancing. Then she went on one hand and she grabbed her foot and then put both hands on the ground. She pushed off and did a back hand spring. When she got up she walked up to Sasuke.

He had a black hat on and was waiting for her to finish. She was in front of him when she snaked her body side to side slowly came back up slicked his hat off and pushed him to where Karin was.

Then she walked over to her crew showing off her car tattoo on her lower back. It was Karin's turn she stepped forward. Then Sakura's team stepped up to where she was. Sakura looked her up and down and shot her a dirty look.

Karin started break dancing. "You obviously suck so stop tryin." Sakura said laughing. Then Karin decided to call Sasuke over. He came and then he lifted her into the air she twirled and he caught her.

She was set down then Neji and Naruto joined them. The guy's were kronk dancing then they all did the same moves all together.

Sakura smirked so they want to make it a group routine then fine let's do it. Sakura and Shadow stepped forward and they fell back into Sai and Gaara's arms on purpose. They caught them easily.

They pushed them forward and they shot up. Then they walked behind Garaa and Sai the guy's bent down. Then Sakura got on Sai's shoulder's and Shadow did the same with Gaara. The boy's had them on there shoulders and that's when the girls stood up and flipped off them each doing two flip's straight up and then Sai and Gaara caught them bridal style.

They tossed them up and they twirled and landed standing up back to back. The crowd went wild. Then Neji went in the front and started doing some break dancing moves that were unique. He went on his hands and walked around the rink like that.

They were kind of new at it but they were good none the less. Then Shadow did a backbend and Sakura ran and slid under her and got up with her hands on her hips. She got to her feet and then for fun they did a cute little act.

Shadow and Sakura pretended to be sweeping something and then whipped there feet behind them. (A/N Gama's are wolves).

After that they walked over to the guy's and fell back and they were caught by Gaara and Sai.

Then the Gama's finished up by doing some flips and kronk dancing. The referee walked in the middle and said "All in favor of Gama's?" the crows burst into cheers. Then he asked "Pythons?" Then whole room went off the walls.

Then the ref. settled on the Pythons winning. "As I said before Gama who, one word Bitches!" Sakura said over the crowd. Karin was pissed as Sakura turned to leave with her team. She walked over to Sakura and whipped her around.

"We have unfinished business!" The people were leaving. Sasuke was confused on why they were on separate teams.

Sakura grinned and said "Indeed."

Karin's eyebrow twitched as Sakura began to leave. "Hold it we aren't through." She yelled.

Sakura turned around and said "Do you remember when I said that we can settle this outside?" she asked in a cocky way.

Then everyone went into the parking lot. "Who the fuck did you think you are!" Karin yelled at Sakura.

Sakura looked up at her and said "Listen don't get loud with me and get the fuck out of my face before I break yours!" Sakura was clearly pissed. Everyone of the 2 teams were in a circle.

Then Karin raised her hand and smacked Sakura across the face. "Uhh ohh…" Gaara and Sai said at the same time, "You just did it. Then they backed away taking Shadow with them.

Sakura whipped the blood from her lip and looked up at a grinning Karin. Then Sakura whipped the blood away and said "You know that hurt."

Sakura threw her fist lazily knowing that Karin would block it. She did and pulled Sakura towards her but she didn't know Sakura predicted it. Sakura thrusted her knee into her stomach.

Karin felt like she got the wind knocked out of her. Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke watched the scene as they backed up a few feet. Sakura picked Karin's head up and her right fist came in contact with her face.

She broke Karin's glasses between her eyes and threw Karin o the ground. "Next time you pick a fight don't pick it with me. Especially when I needed to blow off steam."

Karin grabbed Sakura's foot and then pulled her to the ground. She caught herself so she didn't hit her knee's off of the cement. Then Sakura turned on one foot and kicked Karin's teeth in.

Sakura let out an angry sigh and marched off into her car flipping her off.

A/N Sorry about the dance part I only had parts for them so yeah I don't want you to think that I did it on purpose.Well I g2g thanx for all of you that review for me it means a lot. Hope you enjoyed. Till tomorrow please R&R kinda short I no but im really tired


	6. Chapter 6

Fast and the Furious

Chapter 6

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin grabbed Sakura's foot and then pulled her to the ground. She caught herself so she didn't hit her knee's off of the cement. Then Sakura turned on one foot and kicked Karin's teeth in.

Sakura let out an angry sigh and marched off into her car flipping her off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura got home and her mother thankfully had a late shift. When she got in her room she screamed into her pillow. "I'm so stupid, I swear if he even comes near me again after tonight I will knock his fucking teeth in!!"

Sakura hoped in the shower and then went to her room. The clock read 1 a.m. Her mom was going to be home soon. She flopped down on her bed and looked at her knuckles.

She decided to get up and go wash them off with some alcohol and bandage them. She took some bandages and put them on her knuckles. Then a couple minutes later her mom came home and checked on her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked up to Karin and helped her up. Her nose was bloody because Sakura broke her glasses. "Why did you even fight her?" Sasuke asked bored.

"Because she's a stupid bitch and she threw me a dirty look." Karin complained.

"She's not a bitch and I saw you giving her looks to." He stated rather coldly. She looked at him then Neji, and Naruto who were speechless.

"I would have fucked her up any day and you know it."Karin stated trying to defend herself.

Nearby Shadow over heard Karin and was getting pissed off in a serious way. She walked up and over to Karin and shoved her.

"Watch it just because she left doesn't mean you start running your mouth you stupid little dike." Shadow shouted in the taller girls face. Karin was boiling first she fights some pink headed bitch now this girl.

Shadow's crimson eyes were gleaming. Karin then got in Shadow's face and said " Who the fuck do you think your talking to!"

Shadow looked her up and down and said " Well I would call you a bitch but that would be an insult to female k-nine's everywhere now wouldn't it. Shadow snickered when she saw Karin's distorted look.

"Why you little.." she was cut off when Shadow back handed her across the face. "Don't talk shit about people behind there backs." Shadow said lazily, as she turned to walk back to Gaara and Sai.

"You little SLUT!" Karin yelled as Shadow stopped in her tracks. Shadows eye twitched that was it no one I mean no one ever calls Shadow Milila a slut and gets away with it.

Shadow turned on her heel and then Karin punched her in the face. Shadow didn't budge. When she looked up she grabbed Karin's collar on her shirt leaned her back and her fist, Then she pulled both forward causing her to break Karin's nose.

Then Shadow walked off and got into the car with Gaara and they drove off.

Naruto burst into tears from holding in his laughter. " You just got knocked out by two girls in less than an hour your pathetic."He couldn't hold it in any longer.

Sasuke walked over to his car and left Karin there. After all she had her own car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up the next morning and went to her practice area. She did it all day. When she went home she grabbed her money and left for the car dealers.

She arrived an hour later and started looking at motorcycles. She took interest in a silver and blue street bike. This is the start of a new racing adventure.

A/N Srry 4 such a short chapter but im really tired so yeah. I should have t epic of her motorcycle on mi profile so juss go there iff u wanna c it . kk byes PLEASE R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Fast and the Furious

Chapter 7

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she went home she grabbed her money and left for the car dealers.

She arrived an hour later and started looking at motorcycles. She took interest in a silver and blue street bike. This is the start of a new racing adventure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Sakura went to the lot's on her street bike. She stopped at the starting line, and flipped off the helmet settling it on the handle's.

Then she looked over to the right and saw another rider on a red bike. The rider took off the helmet and revealed Karin.

Sakura rolled her eye's and walked to the registration. When she turned she saw Sasuke with Karin, her face got red. "He wants to be like that then I can to!"

Sakura walked passed them and bumped Sasuke's shoulder on purpose. She noticed a male a few years older than Sasuke that looked a lot like him. "Itachi?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at her then his brother. How the hell does she know Itachi? Sasuke yelled in his head. Then he noticed Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck bringing them into a hug.

"Itachi I haven't seen you since the last race in Sunna." Sakura said happily. Itachi starred down on her and kissed her on the lip's.

Sakura pushed him away and said "I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but Itachi come on." She said laughing. "You know I don't…" Sakura stopped talking when she saw Sasuke's face, then she busted out laughing.

"How the hell do you guy's know each other?" Sasuke asked angrily. Sakura looked at him with a smile and then looked at Itachi.

"Sakura and I met a year or two back in Sunna, she tied the race with me. She was good but I see now she has a motorcycle?" Itachi said looking down at Sakura.

"So any way's can we get on to the race cuzz yeah I want to try it out." Sakura said, looking down at the ground. Karin smirked and thought to herself "So this bitch don't know how to race huh."

Then Sakura smiled at Itachi and said after this I want to race you in my car o.k." Sasuke stood silent. Sakura mounted her bike.

"Good luck." Said Itachi. Sakura turned and winked at him before putting on her helmet. Then Karin did the same as a girl walked to the middle of the road and said " On your mark get set go!!"

Sakura revved the engine and the bike peeled out taking off. Karin's did the same. They took off flying down the street.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi why did you kiss her?" Sasuke asked. Then Itachi turned to face his younger brother.

"Sakura is kind of like a little sister to me because after I left I went to go race in Sunna she was there and we got close to each other. There was a lot that girl went through. She became a close friend, and the reason why I kissed her…… I .. ahhh…um..i.. really don't know. Itachi said rubbing the back of his neck.

Sasuke let out a huge sigh of relief and then Itachi turned to him and said "You like her?" Sasuke looked the other way and then Itachi put a hand on his shoulder and said "I think she likes you to don't let anyone take that away from you."

Then Itachi walked away. Sasuke followed and stood at the finish line to wait for Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was behind Karin and then she popped a wheely turning the corner. She was smirking behind her helmet.

Sasuke and Itachi watched as they saw Sakura in the lead.

Karin saw Sakura and sped up. She was on the side of her and said "I know you like Sasuke but he don't like you, so stay the fuck away from him." Sakura was confused and then Karin swerved in front of Sakura causing her to skid the other way. Karin crossed the finish line. Itachi sent her a dirty look for what she did.

Sakura got passed the finish line and ripped her helmet off. She walked up behind Karin and yanked her helmet off. "What the fuck was your problem back there." Sakura screamed in her face.

"Shut the fuck up you sad excuse for a bitch." Karin shot back. Then Sakura's fist connected with Karin's jaw. Itachi and Sasuke turned and saw Sakura on top of Karin punching her in the face repeatedly.

Karin kicked Sakura off and got on top of her and then she started doing the same to Sakura. Sakura pushed her off and stood up in front of Karin. "You're the sad excuse for a bitch you stupid dike!"

Itachi ran over to Sakura and put his arms around her stomach to pull her away. Sakura turned around and said "Get your hands off of me I'm not done with her yet." She screamed as she got away from him.

She walked over to Karin and pushed her. Karin noticed that Sakura had angry tears pouring down her face. She pushed her and then Sakura caught her balance and kicked Karin in the stomach.

Then they started yelling at each other. Sakura got punched in the face near her eye and blood started to flow out of the wound.

Just then Sai and Gaara arrived and saw a crowd and pushed through they saw Sakura and Karin. They went in the circle when Sakura turned she said "Stay the fuck out of it!" Then they backed up into the crowd.

Then she punched Karin in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground. She went to walk away when Karin got up and jumped on Sakura's back. Sakura took Karin by her hair with one hand and she flipped Karin over her shoulder. She had a piece of Karin's greasy hair in her hand.

Then she threw it at her. She went to walk over to her but a pair of arm's once again wrapped around her waist. She turned and saw Sasuke. "Get your fucking hands off me now!" Sakura yelled.

She still had tears streaming down her face. Sasuke grabbed her hands so she couldn't escape. Then she said "Let me go I hate you, you never cared about me and I wish I never met you !" more tears came down her face.

Sasuke looked down at her let go of her right hand and cupped her cheek in one hand and looked into her eyes.

'I 'm sorry for what ever I did to you but Sakura who said I never cared about you?" He leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss. She kissed him back and they wrapped there arms around each other.

Karin got up and saw as the two parted and then walked over to them. Sasuke saw as Sakura's facial expression changed. He got in front of her as Karin came and said "Karin leave her alone." Glaring at her.

"But Sas.." she was cut off by Sakura punching her in the nose. She fell down and passed out. Itachi smirked as he watched the whole thing.

"Come on let's go." Sasuke said pulling Sakura away.

A/N SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING YEATERDAY BUT I HAD TO GO TO A PARTY SO YEAH IF THE CHAPTERS CONFUSING ASK QUESTIONS AND ILL ANSWER THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Fast and the Furious

Chapter 8

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

A speacial thanx to :

**sasusakufan2357: Sasuke knew Karin a while back and she liked him more than just friends and she would occasionally do that but she did it this time because she saw Sakura and Sasuke before in earlier chapters which i forgot to mention. sorry about that but Sasuke was just caught in the moment. i hate Karin so she is gonna get torchered in this fic. i hope that answered your question if not then I will explain more in the next chapter and thanx lots for the review.**

Cribrius Crusade

my black crimcon rose- ok fine we can go 2 chapters with no fights : )

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

SweetBebot

animechick91919

vicki

Prinncess45

Yena Tashi

cluelessninja65

Broken Hearted Liar

Sakura-Uchiha-xox

hArUn01004

darkpetaltaki

itachi-is-mine

SadowKitty

RubyturnedTopaz4ever

Black Rose

crazyevilgirl

emo-kitty

sakuratwin13

XoXdAnNYXoX

ch3rrylips

MistressBlossom

aisha12894

Thankyou all so much and I hope you all keep reading and enjoying my story. And IM TERRIBLY SORRY for the long wait. Well heres another chapter for you guys!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Sas.." she was cut off by Sakura punching her in the nose. She fell down and passed out. Itachi smirked as he watched the whole thing.

"Come on let's go." Sasuke said pulling Sakura away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura got on her motorcycle and Sasuke followed her home to make sure she would be okay. When they reached her drive way Sakura opened the garage and parked her new bike inside. Sasuke was leaning on his caar when she closed the garage and came out.

"Hey thanks for bringing me home." Sakura said sarcastically using her fingers to make quotation marks. Sasuke chuckled at the face she made. "Your welcome and I am sorry for well about Karin."

Sakura rolled her eyes and said "dont worry about that Slut she helps me blow off steam if you know what I mean. She is now known as my human punching bag." Sasuke quirked his brow trying to hold back his laugh.

"Well good night see you in school tomorrow." Sakura said. As she turned to walk away Sasuke grabbed her wrist and spinned her around to face him. She squeeked at his sudden action.

"What do you wa... " She was cut off when Sasuke's lips crashed with hers. She was surprised but eagerly deepened the kiss when he licked her bottom lip. They stayed together kissing until the porch light came on.

Sakura pulled back slowly as she heard the door open. "Sakura is that you?" her mothers voice came. "Yeah mom I'll be there in a minute." Sakura called out.

Sasuke looked down at her and pecked her on the lips before hoping in his car. " Good night see you in school." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and waved as she watched him drive off.

She walked in her house to see her mother grinning at her evilly. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriendd." she said looking at her daughter. "Mom he is not my boyfriend." Sakura shreaked. "So you just kissed him for no reason then?" she said quirking her brow never loosing her evil grin towards her daughter.

"Ahh...no...but...ahhhh MOM!!" Sakura said as she ran the other way. "You get back here right now." her mother said laughing at her daughters childish antics. There were alot of loud noises and the nieghbors all looked out there windows towards there house.

The next morning Sakura dressed inn a white tanktop and a half pull over hoody that came just below her breasts with stars decorated on it. She wore jean capries that had 2 stars on one of the back pockets.

She got into her car and drove to school. She parked in the school parking lot today and shee didn't change her clothes. She was wearing big white sunglasses. As she walked through school people looked at her differently.

She recieved many cat calls and a boy that had a dog on his head grabbed her but. "What the fuck is your problem!" she screamed at him. He smirked at her and said " I dont have a problem." When she was about to scratch his eyes out someone wrapped there arms around her waist and said " Is there something wrong here Kiba?"

"N.nn..no Sasuke." the boy called Kiba said. Sakura looked up to see none other than Sasuke giving Kiba a very scary death glare that would make you wanna pee your pants and crawl under a rock.

Then Kiba looked at Sakura and said " Sorry." before he basically ran in the other direction. "Thanks." Sakura said as she leaned into his chest. There were some girls giving Sakura death glares when Sakura sent them one that matched the Uchiha's himself. Sasuke noticed and started to laugh a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked. "Nothing. Come on we have to go to Orochimaru's class to see where we will be staying for the project. Sakura sighed and they walked to the creepy snake guys class room.

"Ahh Haruno Uchiha don't forgeet next week you both have detention." Orochimaru hissed, making Sakura shudder. They sat in the back of the class room and waited for there teacher to tell them where the assignment was.

"Okay class I am going to hand you each an address and you are to go there and live together for Mon-Friday and then you go home on the weekend." He called Sasuke and Sakura up first. Orochimaru handed Sakura the keys and they left to go and pack thier bags.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I hope you all liked it and again I am sorry for the late update. Expect next chapter some timee this weekend no latter than monday promise.If you are waiting for this story to be updated please check out my other stories they are called Get off of my back and Sakura's journey. Thanx for reading please R&R. So sorry for the short chapter ...


	9. Chapter 9

Fast and the Furious

Chapter 9

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

A speacial thanx to :

**sasusakufan2357**

Cribrius Crusade

my black crimcon rose

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

SweetBebot

animechick91919

vicki

Prinncess45

Yena Tashi

cluelessninja65

Broken Hearted Liar

Sakura-Uchiha-xox

hArUn01004

darkpetaltaki

itachi-is-mine

SadowKitty

RubyturnedTopaz4ever

Black Rose

crazyevilgirl

emo-kitty

sakuratwin13

XoXdAnNYXoX

ch3rrylips

MistressBlossom

aisha12894

STEVEO 354

brittness18

xSasukesXChickx

sakura1258

Darkside54

Thankyou all so much and I hope you all keep reading and enjoying my story. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay class I am going to hand you each an address and you are to go there and live together for Mon-Friday and then you go home on the weekend." He called Sasuke and Sakura up first. Orochimaru handed Sakura the keys and they left to go and pack thier bags.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked out with Sasuke and they went to there cars and drove to there house's. Sakura basically threw her whole closet into her bags and tossed them into her car. Sakura heard her cell phone being alerted. ( she has an i930 nextel.)

The song was Buy you a drink. ( T-Pain sings it) "Yo." she said as she took the corner driving to the house.

"Where meeting at the house right?" Sasuke asked. ( He has one too but he got the i870 nextel.)

"Yeah I just got here so I get to go pick out my room! Bye now." she said as she x-ed him out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What that isn't fair." Sasuke said as he kept trying to get through the phone but it just wasn't working. He threw the phone aside and packed his clothes. He was about to leave when he saw his brother.

He quickly bolted down the stairs and out the door. He got into his car and ddrove off to the house he was staying in/ at. He arrived in front of a 2 bedroom home that had tan/ brown vinal sideing. It had a small flag that said 'Welcome.'

He parked in his silver Lexus in the driveway and parked it by Sakura's Black mustang. There was a descent sized backyard. When he walked into the house there was a staircase to go upstairs.

When he got upstairs he saw a half bathroom and a closet at the left. There was a descent sized room to the left with music coming from the room. That must be Sakura's room. He turned the right and saw an empty room other than a bed and T.V.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he threw his stuff on the bed. He walked down the cream colored carpet and opened her door.

She screamed as she picked up a pillow and threw it his face. "Sasuke get out now!" Sakura yelped covering herself. "Why?" he asked. Then he took a good look at her "OoOo0ooo0o..." He said as he turned to walk out of the room. "By the way you have a nice body." he stated shuting the door hearing something hit it hard and fall with a loud thud.

(If you didn't get it Sakura took a shower when he was on his way and she was in the process of putting her bra on when he decided to walk in, but she already had her underware on.) "Pervert!" Sakura yelled at the door.

She heard Sasuke chuckle on the other side of the door. "Why you." Sakura finished clasping her bra as she stomped to the door and opened it causing Sasuke to fall backwards on top of her.

They fell to the floor with a loud bang. Sakura went to go sit up when she felt someone elses wiegght on her she went back down. She looked up to see Sasuke and she pushed him off. "You are gonna pay!" Sakura yelled, pointing her finger at Sasuke. "You know it's not nice to point fingers, and you might want to change." Sasuke said with a big smirk across his face.

Sakura looked down at herself and her whole body turned a unique shade of red. Sakura quickly got up as Sasuke did and then when she turned to walk towards her bags. Smack. It echoed through the house. Then a very pissed Sakura turned and glared at the Uchiha.

"WHY. THE. HELL. DID. YOU. JUST. SMACK. MY. ASS." she asked through grit teeth. If looks could kill Sasuke would be six feet under by now. " Because I felt like it." Sasuke stated giving an innocent look.

Sakura turned grabbed a dark blue shirt that went mid thigh put it on and then she turned. "Well guess what I feel like doing." she asked. Sasuke backed up till he was in front of the bathroom. Then he bolted down the stairs followed by a fuming Sakura. "Get back here Uchiha!" she screamed.

There were some crashes, loud noises, bangs, and things being broken. After a good ten minutes of that Sasuke had a black eye and a bump on his head followed by an ice pack. Sakura whipped the imaginary dust from her hands and shirt then she went up the stairs.

Sakura came down stairs with a tube top, and capries and she wore low cut white air forces. Sasuke quirked his brow at her quizzically and then she broke the silence. "I am going to the club tonight.(A/N there are clubs for kids 13 to 18 if you didn't know.) Sasuke looked at her and said "Are you going alone?" "No." "Who are you going with?" "You." Sasuke got up from where he was and went to his room.

When he came back down he was wearing a long black shirt and baggy jeans. It was 7:00 o'clock. "Wow does time fly." Sakura said while looking out the window.(Sasuke is driving them.) "Hn."

They arrived at 7:45. They got out and went into the club both recieving glares and admiring looks. "Want to dance?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her but before he could reply he was dragged to the dance floor.

The song Bump like this came on by Kelly Rowland and Eve.Sasuke smirked and went behind Sakura and watched her dance. A random guy came in front of her and challenged her in a way to a dance contest.

Sakura nodded and everyone backed up. Sakura started by moving around the area and pulling off some stunts to the beat perfectly. The guy did some of his own moves. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked up to him went down and back up pushing him lightly. Then she started to sing to the music. Her voice was amaazing it matched both Kelly's and Eve's off setting it and setting it.

When the rap part came for Eve Sakura started doing things with her hands. In a way of talking with them and at the end she droped down on one knee andd did a pose. Everyone clapped and they shook hands. Sasuke starred at her looking her up and down.

The next song was Noche de Sexo (by Wisin and Yandi its reggae.) Sakura smirked as she heard the song. She put her hands above her head and started to rotate them as she did circles with her body turning in a 360 degree circle. Then she started to move her body side to side and kick her feet out every other beat and sometimes on a double beat. (I think you call it salsa im not sure.)

She spinned in a circle and started to go down slow and came up fast. Then the beat slowed down

'Enflex mammy your touch lay down your body and prepare for sex'

At this Sakura stopped with her left leg forward and she slwoly brought her body forward and back like a snake when she got all the way down she came back up in a faster pace and she stopped for a breath as the song ended a couple minutes later.

"Out of breath?" Sasuke asked. Sakura had her hands on her knees and then she put her left hand up and said "Not (pant..) yet." She stood up straight and waited for a good song. "Hey after this song we should head back." Sasuke said. She nodded and flashed him a smile.

The next song was Candy Shop ( by 50cent.) Sakura smirked as she started to move with the beat. She felt someone behind her and she flashed Sasuke a seductive smile. She grinded into him and his hands found there way to her hips. She reached her hand up to the back of his neck and held it.

She started to notice people gathering around them. They saw people grind before but they never saw people so into it. There were some cat calls made. Sakura ignored them and started to lean into Sasuke more.

As the song ended Sasuke still held onto Sakura and she smiled when she looked up at him. When he let her go she turned to him and gave him a playfull push. "Hey you mind dancing with me like that?" Sakura turned around when she felt someone's hand on her ass.

"Kiba?" He smirked at her. Then Sakura cracked her knuckles and said "You mind keeping your filthy paws of of me dickhead. He smirked and went to pull her closer when Sasuke stepped over to them. "Get lost Kiba!" Sakura yelled as her foot connected with his groin causing him to fall to the floor. His eyes looked like they rolled in the back of his head.

Sasuke laughed at him as he and Sakura exited the club to meet the pooring rain. Sakura huffed as they got into the car and drove home. It was 1:35 as they went inside. They went to there rooms and changed before going to sleep. Sakura changed into a green tanktop and black sweat pants. Sasuke was shirtless and in navy blue sweat pants.

They brushed there teeth and went to there rooms. Sasuke fell asleep easily. Sakura was starting to fall asleep when there was a loud crack of thunder and lightening lit up the sky. She immeadiatly sat up and started to shake. She tryed to calm herself down when she heard a big BOOM she jumped out of her bed.

She opened her door and lightening struck like a scary movie she thought something moved and she ran to Sasuke's room and opened the door slowly. She couldn't find the light switch. When she did thunder struck again causing a power outage.

"Sa ..sasuke are you awake?" There was no answer. Sasuke sleepily opened his eyes when lightening struck he saw Sakura in the middle of the room trembling. "Sasuke!" She cried trying to see through the darkness.

"What?" he asked groggily. "Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked. Sasuke smirked inwardly. "Why, are you afraid of thunder storms?" he asked mockingly. "n..no." she replied. Then the thunder struck again and she pretty much almost screamed as she backed up into the door sshutting it. "Ohh really?" "Fine yes I am Sasuke please just for tonight." she pleaded.

"Fine." he said. Sakura practically jumped for joy when she heard the thunder she walked over to Sasuke's bed and layed down. He put the blanket over her and closed his eyes to get some sleep. Thunder and lightening hit again causing Sakura to jump a little.

Sasuke turned to her and pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned in the embrace. There body's radiated heat to eachother and Sakura felt completely comfortable.

"Thankyou Sasuke." Sakura said. Silence. "Jerk you fell asleep already?" she asked as she rolled her eyes. Then she drifted into a peacefull sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I hope you all like this chapter it took me forever to think up. If you have any questions then ask me and I can answer them for you. The dancing part sounds dumb but you need to here the beat of the songs to understand her moves. Well hope you all enjoyed it!!! Please R&R By the way this was a very long chapter for me sorry if it turned out to short.


	10. Chapter 10

Fast and the Furious

Chapter 10

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

A speacial thanx to :

sasusakufan2357

Cribrius Crusade

my black crimcon rose

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

SweetBebot

animechick91919

vicki

Prinncess45

Yena Tashi

cluelessninja65

Broken Hearted Liar

Sakura-Uchiha-xox

hArUn01004

darkpetaltaki

itachi-is-mine

SadowKitty- the dance part is for you because you inspired me to write it hope you enjoy. ! )

RubyturnedTopaz4ever

Black Rose

crazyevilgirl

emo-kitty

sakuratwin13

XoXdAnNYXoX

ch3rrylips

MistressBlossom

aisha12894

STEVEO 354

brittness18

xSasukesXChickx

sakura1258

Darkside54

Uchiha Sasume

Thankyou all so much and I hope you all keep reading and enjoying my story. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thankyou Sasuke." Sakura said. Silence. "Jerk you fell asleep already?" she asked as she rolled her eyes. Then she drifted into a peacefull sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 4 in the morning and it was still raining but the thunder and lightening were sadly still going on. They layed alseep Sasuke's arm still around Sakura but he was on his back sleeping soundly. Sakura unfortunetly was having a nightmare.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( A/N Her nightmare is a flashback from when she was 6 years old. It was how/ and why her mother divorced her father. )

A six year old Sakura came in the house from her bus stop with her mother and she ran up to her room. When she came back down she saw her parents argueing.

She saw her farther hit her mother.

"Mommy!" she screamed as she ran down the stairs. She slid on her knee's as she was by her mothers side. Her father looked down at her his scary expretion never leaving his features. "Sakura get away from him." her mother coughed out. Blood dripping from her chin.

"But mommy I.." "Go!" Sakura nodded but as she got up to go and hide from her father. (He is violent when he is drunk so basically if you don't get it her dad is drunk.) But before she could scramble away her father grabbed her and threw her. (Ouch..)

She hit the floor with a loud thud and was dizzy from the impact with the cold hardwood floor. Her father started towards her, and she saw her mother get up and run to her side. "Sakura.." she started shaking her "Honey are you okay Sakura." Her dad pushed her mother aside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the real world

Sakura started to turn in her sleep she was starting to whimper and mumble inaudible words. Sasuke started to wake up. He saw her moving side to side and sweating. "Sakura.." he said groggily.

Sakura didn't wake up she kept having the nightmare.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Nightmare

Her dad picked her up and shook her causing her to wake up. She started crying because her head hurt. "Stop crying damn it!" Her father yelled at the petrified girl. She couldn't help it she kept crying.

Her father smacked her across the face causing her to get a hand print across her face. Sakura's mother gasped at what her husband did and got very angry. She walked over to the kitchen cuonter and grabbed a pot.

"Get. Away. From. My. Daughter." her mother said firmly. "Fuck you!" was her fathers reply. Her mother was enraged so she took the pot and swung it acroos the side of his head causing him to fall to the floor.

She dropped the pan and craddled Sakura in her hands before leaving the house. Sakura blacked out when they got in the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the real world

"Sakura." Sasuke said sitting up and peering down at the girl. She was shaking and tears were coming out of her eyes. Sasuke began to shake her elbow. Sakura jolted up and looked around.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked in a worried tone as he rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her down. Sakura looked around in the darkness and she saw nothing. "Sasuke." she mumbled. "Hn." he replied. She saw his figure on the side of her and she hugged him. They ended up with him on the bottom and her on top, when she went to hug him he fell backwards.

She held on to him like her life depended on it. Sasuke was surprised at her actions but he decided whatever she was dreaming about was something bad in her past.

He let his hands rest on her back. Her breathing evened out and signaled she was asleep Sasuke then allowed himself to drift asleep also.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sakura opened her eyes to see a sleeping Sasuke under her. "hmm.." she mumbled as she lifted her head. She remembered last nights nightmare and cringed at the thought.

She tried to sit up and when she did she felt a pair of arms tighten on her back. Saakura rolled her eyes as she quietly slowly started to slip from his grasp a crack o thunder was heard and she immidiatly buried her face into his chest.

"Your awake?" he asked opening one eye to see pink. She nodded her head and lifted her head to look at him. She smiled at him and then tried to move but this time he flipped her over and he was on top.

She looked at him questioningly. "We have no school and we probably wont go anywhere today so let's enjoy ourselves." he said in a sleek voice. She didn't have a comeback so she tried to slide down to escape him.

"Where do you think your going?" He said huskily in her ear, making her shudder. He gave her a smirk. "Sasuke!" She whined. She started to squirm under him when his lips brushed lightly over hers.

Sakura whimpered. 'Shit please say he didn't hear that!" she thought as she menatlly smacked herself. He firmly but gently pressed his lips to hers. She melted into the kiss as he licked her bottom lip. Sakura eagerly allowed him to enter her mouth. They both explored eachothers mouths. Sakura let out a low moan when he started massaging the roof of her mouth.

His hands were moving up and down along her sides tracing her form. His hand slipped under her tanktop and started rubbing her stomach.

They broke for air. Sasuke slowly planted butterfly kisses down her jawline to her neck. When he got to her collar bone he started to nip and suck on it. He was satisfied with the mark he left and went back to her mouth.

Sakura trailed her hands down his back they danced along barely making contact. Sakura decided to break the kiss for some air. She starred at him with half open eyes. He starred down at her and dipped his head down and captured her into a kiss.

Sakura broke the kiss and sat up. "Sasuke you wanna hang at the club today please?" Sasuke Hn'ed and Sakura ran for the shower. When she came out of the shower she wore a white and black DC hat. She had DC stud earings on and she wore black capris, and a white skin tight tanktop that had a silver dragon snake from around the back of the shirt to where her belly buttons suppose to be. She threw on a pair of all black airforces and put a black long sleeve fishnet over her tanktop.

Sasuke put on a black shirt and baggy jeans with a belt. (The belt didnt help his pants hung low showing his black boxers. They left and got to the club same as yesterday. Accept it was raining this time so Sakura had made her hair stay curly.

(Im gonna do a 4 hour timeskip so its gonna b 10 o clock cuzz i dont wanna explain but yeah there was grinding random dance offs exetra, I ll let you put what ever you want in there.)

Some random dance team came up to Sasukee and asked to battle. He agreed but the catch was it was a double team dance off with a guy and a guy or a girl and a guy basically.

The song was by MIMS called Like this. Sasuke and Sakura were up against two guys. The dance floor was cleared.

Sakura went first what she did was on the floor with one knee and lifted herself off doing a slow motion flip and did a went on her chest then chin going forward landing on her but (purposely) she had one leg out and the other folded towards herself towards them and she got up and walked towards them and did a backflip back towards Sasuke.

Then she did a back flip and another right after but when she did the last one her legs made a split in the air before landing. She put her elbows up and then backed up into the crowd and waited for Sasuke. Sasuke went on his hands and turned his body doing a 360 in the air 3x in a row.

Then the two guys came out at once and did a flip in the air straight up and they flipped twice in a row when they landed they went on there hands and put there feet together and then rolled into the crowd.

Sakura came out and went in the middle and started turning around in circles with her feet in the air, she brought her feet to her chest and spinned on the floor in a pose. She rested her head on her left hand and her right on her hat, while her right knee was folded on the ground. The guys were all wavering there hands out as she disappeared into the crowd.

Sasuke went on his hands and then switched to his right one and spinned in the air. He sprawled his legs as he switched hands and he pushed up landing in front of the crowd.Then he wentfrom his hands to his feet spinning to the left switching off. When he was done he backed into the crowd.

Then the two guys came out again and spinned on there heads and then ended up some how with there bodys straight up and they pushed themselves off the ground. (I saw it in a music video kinda cool and creepy.) They did some hand movements and grabbed there shirts pulling on them and then they let go going back into the crowds.

Sakura came out again and boy was she amazing. She went on her hands and she was spinningin the air when she landed sheturned on her shoulder and caught herself with her hands leaving her legs open. Then Sasuke came out and picked her up and tossed her in the air. She spinned alot then she came down in his arms bridal style and he lifted her and she flipped into the crowd.

Then Sasuke walked on his hands lowered himself so his head was on the ground then he put his legs together and held an L shaped pose.

Then the other two guys came out and did a flip at the same time when they landed they started moving around and made a perfect Y pose withone guy on his head with his legs together like Sasuke's coughCopycatcough the other guy was on his head also and made his legs form a v so it looked like a lower case y.

Then Sakura busted a move. She came out squatted in the middle of the floor and kicked her legs out letting the right one extend fully on her left hand she brought it swinging all the way around causing her to spin on the floor. She picked her body up in the spin and she turned her body upsidown pretty much before finishing on one hand. She got up and smirked at the guy's.

Sasuke came out on his hands and did some flips then he spinned on his head and got up slidding across the floor on his elbow and flipping into the crowd.

The guys came out with flips all around the floor and ended with one slidding on there knees back into the crowd the other doing cartwheels.

Then Sakura came out with her final move doing a front flip doing a split with her legs and landing easily on her back and swinging her leg over her head around her body and switched on her stomach holding her leg in place in the front of her face with a seductive smirk crossing her lips. Guy's from the crowd yelled "Damn she is flexible!" Sasuke gawked at how she bent.

She got up walked over to them turned and hit her ass and one of the guuys from the crowd on the opposite side tried to as well. Sasuke came out and stood on the side of Sakura. They both were smirking because they were the winners.

The other people came and shook there hands and Sasuke and Sakura started to leave. Some random guy came up to Sakura and said "Hey baby wanna come to my place tonight?" Sakura gave him a dirty look and said "Sorry I aint a whore and I already got a guy." She pointed over to Sasuke who was also burning a hole through him with his own glare. The guy rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Would you?" Sasuke asked with curiosity. Sakura gave him a quizical look "What are you talking about?" she asked while the rain poured on them as they made there way to the car. " You said that I was your guy so would you be my girl?" he asked.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked Sasuke nodded with a hint of red on his cheeks. Sakura let the information sink and she turned him around and crashed her lips on his. When they parted she said "Does that answer your question?" "Maybe." he said before bringing her into another kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N This chapter litarally took me all day long to write!!!!!! Ahh I might not update tomorrow because I was in on sucha beautiful day putting this chapter ttogether. I really hope you like it because this is the longest I have ever took on a chapter. Thankyou all for reading please R&R I would really like to see how I did on this chapter. If you are waitin for me to update then you could check out my other stories Sakura's Journey, Get off of my back, and or Wow what a difference they are all sasxsak fics so if u want check them out. Also I am writing a story with two of my friends caalled Humor/Horror there are no pairings but if you want a good laugh then its on my favorites check it out but only if you like sick perverted humor. Well thats my chapter c u nxt time byes .


	11. Chapter 11

Fast and the Furious

Chapter 10

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

A speacial thanx to :

**sasusakufan2357**

Cribrius Crusade

my black crimcon rose

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

SweetBebot

animechick91919

vicki

Prinncess45

Yena Tashi

cluelessninja65

Broken Hearted Liar

Sakura-Uchiha-xox

hArUn01004

darkpetaltaki

itachi-is-mine

SadowKitty

RubyturnedTopaz4ever

Black Rose

crazyevilgirl

emo-kitty

sakuratwin13

XoXdAnNYXoX

ch3rrylips

MistressBlossom

aisha12894

STEVEO 354

brittness18

xSasukesXChickx

sakura1258

Darkside54

Uchiha Sasume

xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox

Ashley

Friesenator

jejeaza

Thankyou all so much and I hope you all keep reading and enjoying my story. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you asking me out?" she asked Sasuke nodded with a hint of red on his cheeks. Sakura let the information sink and she turned him around and crashed her lips on his. When they parted she said "Does that answer your question?" "Maybe." he said before bringing her into another kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got into his car both soak and wet. Then Sasuke started up the car and they drove home. Sakura hoped in the shower and when she got out Sasuke was already in his room. The lights were off.

Sakura slowly crept over to his bed and heard his evened breathing. 'He asks me out I go in the shower and he goes to sleep. He is so...' she shrugged it off as she peered over to the clock it read 1:50 am.

She yawned as she decided to turn and go to her room but it was so dark. I seriously need to stop watching scary movies. 'Wha if the Grudge comes after me?' Sakura started getting scarred as she started towards the door.

Her bedroom door creaked and made a sound that was exactly like the Grudge and she saw a shadow in her room. She whimpered and backed up unconciously falling onto the bed and her sleeping boyfriend.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and then he saw a trembling no shaking figure on his abdomen. "Sakura..?" he asked groggily sitting up. Sakura didn't say anything and then her door creaked again. She mentally saw an image of the Grudge and she screamed. Sasuke gathered her in her arms and held her to his chest.

"Hey whats wrong?" he asked in a soothing tone. Sakura pointed to her room and stuttered "Th..th.the gru..grudge.." she buried her face into his chest again after seeing yet another mental image of the creepy mutalated creature.

Sasuke laughed at her. "Wh..what.ss.so funny..!?!?!" she blurted out still scarred from the creppy monster that might like who knows what it would do to her. "You watch to many scary movies." he stated laying back down taking Sakura with him.

Sakura kept gazing at her room lost in her mental image of the grudge. She didn't know she was still trembling.

"Sakura calm down I am right here nothing will happen to you." Sasuke said holding her close burying his face in her hair. She turned to look at him and remembered it was dark and she couldn't see his face.

She still turned in the embrace and was now facing Sasuke (in the dark?).He kissed her on the forehead and said "good night." Sakura nodded her head (not that he could see ). She buried her face ibto his chest and said goodnight to him.

They both fell into a deep peacful sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sakura woke up and sat up quickly because of her dream. Basically she was being chased by the Grudge in her dream. When she sat up she was near the edge of the bed and Sasuke's arms were still wrapped around her petite waist.

When she shot up she lost balance falling to the floor taking Sasuke with her. They fell to the floor with a loud thud. Sasuke was on top of Sakura. "Oww get off.." Sakura groaned. "Why I like this position."he answered.

Sakura pushed him off "Perv." she called to him. Sasuke shrugged and as Sakura walked towards her room a hand grabbed her foot and she almost fell to the floor but Sasuke broke her fall.

"Have a nice trip? See you next fall." Sasuke said. Sakura turned red with both anger and embarresment but before she could retort she was cut off. Sasuke caught her lips in a kiss. She peered at the clock to see how long they slept.

"Holy shit its two o'clock!" Sakura yelled pointing to the clock. Sasuke looked at her and shrugged "So.?" Sakura huffed and said "We basically sleot the day away." she added a pout in the end of her sentence.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "You wanna go for a race?" Sakura's eyes brightened and she nodded quickly. She got up and ran for her room. She changed and forgot to close the door.

Sasuke watched in sheer amusment as she undressed herself not even noticing his prescence. "You know you should really learn to close your door." Sakura looked at him and then shut the door in his face.

When she was done she dragged him downstairs and out of the house to there cars. They pulled out of the driveway and went to the lots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry for the short chapter its just It is 4:20 and yeah. Well hope ypu enjoyed it. O0O BEFORE II FORGET TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ THE LAST CHAPTER I PUT A VIDEO ON MY PROFILE THAT SHOWS YOU THE SONG AND YOU CAN SEE THE MOVES I PICKED OUT FROM THE VIDEO. WELL PLEASE R&R. TILL NEXT TIME BYE BYE FOR NOW.


	12. Chapter 12

Fast and the Furious

Chapter 12

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Shadow because that is my black crimson rose's character. Thanx for the character again!!!!

A speacial thanx to :

**sasusakufan2357**

Cribrius Crusade

my black crimcon rose

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

SweetBebot

animechick91919

vicki

Prinncess45

Yena Tashi

cluelessninja65

Broken Hearted Liar

Sakura-Uchiha-xox

hArUn01004

darkpetaltaki

itachi-is-mine

SadowKitty

RubyturnedTopaz4ever

Black Rose

crazyevilgirl

emo-kitty

sakuratwin13

XoXdAnNYXoX

ch3rrylips

MistressBlossom

aisha12894

STEVEO 354

brittness18

xSasukesXChickx

sakura1258

Darkside5454

Uchiha Sasume

xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox

Ashley

Friesenator

jejeaza

nocontact

Lady-Egypt-109

QueenLizbob

Thankyou all so much and I hope you all keep reading and enjoying my story. Please give me your vote at the bottom I really would appreciate that to!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she was done she dragged him downstairs and out of the house to there cars. They pulled out of the driveway and went to the lots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark out when they got there. Sakura saw her team there. She waved to them. They came over to her. "Ohh my god whose corvet is that?" Sakura asked. "It's mine." Shadow replied. "No way seriously?"

"Yeah." Sakura looked back at the corvet again and noticed it had her name on the side in crimson cursive. "Your car is so cool." "Thanks yours is to." Sakura saw Gaara's arm over Shadow's shoulder.

"Since when were you two a couple?" Sakura asked curiously. Shadow smiled and said " Well while you went on your little week thing for Orochimaru'd queer project I stayed around with Gaara and we got together yesterday."

Sakura smiled and said "You guy's make such a cute couple." Gaara rolled his eyes and motioned us to bring our cars up. Sakura and Sasuke were side by side when Neji pulled up. "Hey Huuyga why is Tenten in the passengers side?" Sasuke asked his friend.

"She is my partner." he stated. Sasuke nodded. Then he saw Naruto and he also had Hinata in his passengers side. 'Wow everyones getting together.' he thought. A blonde haired girl went in the front of everyone and waved the flag.

Sakura's car was in front. Shadow's car came up on the side of her. "Hey how about a race with just me and you?" Shadow asked. "Sure let's just ignore the other racers." Sakura answered back.

They picked up speed and Sasuke saw them side by side. He also sped up but stayed behind them. Sai and Gaara passed Neji and Naruto. Sakura pressed her N.O.S., and went shooting forwards. Shadow smirked.

She also pressed her N.O.S. and they were side by side again. They were coming to the end and Shadow's car made first Sakura came in second Sasuke third. Then came Gaara, Neji, Sai, and Naruto. They were the top six out of twenty.

When they were done Sakura got out and gave Shadow a high five. Both Sakura and Sasuke's team were in the top six.

"Hey the cops are coming." Naruto yelled. Sakura and Shadow got back into there vehicles and sped off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sai and Gaara

They both sped off in the direction of the cops. "Hey Gaara you want to play a round of chicken?" Sai asked. Gaara nodded and they both lined up with two police cars. They both sat back and relaxed.

The cops on the other hand turned there wheels so fast they flipped there cars. Sai laughed while Gaara chuckled. They sped off into a car lot and parked. When they walked out they saw guy there handcuffed to a pole. (I have not forgotten about this bastard.)

"Hey isn't this the guy that tried to pull a move on Sakura?" Sai asked. Gaara nodded. Kabuto looked up and saw them. "Please help." he grumbled.

Sai cracked his knuckles and Gaara had a deathly aura coming from him. "No. One. Messe's. With. Sakura." Sai stated. There were alot of screams that emitted from that alley way that night.

Gaara and Sai came out of the alley way stress free. "That was an easy way to let out all of our frustraion, right Gaara?" Sai asked. "Hn." Gaara nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and Tenten

They drove straight past the cars that were toppled over. Neji and Tenten drove to the park with a cop car on there tail. They went for the play ground and passed the duck pond.

That cop car unfortunetly went into the pond. Then Neji's car stopped to watch the view. The cop's came out and one had a ducks but in his face. Neji and Tenten were having a laughing fit.

Then when the duck was out of his face it came back and bit his nose. When the poor officers came to shallow water they sank up to there necks in duck shit. Along with other things that we don't speak of in that pond.

When the cops came out they brought a fowl smell with them. Neeji sped off as the cops were stumbling up the hill. Before leaving he heard on of them yell "Ahh I have a leech on my ass!!!!!!" (ewww gross but funni)

They came to a cliff in the woods that were in the park and got out. "Hey Neji look." Tenten said pointing to a couple of cyotes down below walking side by side. Neji smiled as he saw her eyes light up at the moon.

"Tenten.." Neji's voice trailed off. "What is it Neji?" she said as she turned around her lips met his in a kiss. Just then the two cyotes below howled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata

They split up with Neji when he split into the park. They went to the back roads. Naruto came to a stop in front of the town dump. The cop car came rushing towards him and Naruto went into the dump and sped around.

He drifted at a turn and watched the other vehicle crash into the Manuwer pile. The windows of the car were down so the stuff went into the car.

Naruto laughed as he drove off. Naruto brought Hinata to the pier. They got out of the car and sat on the edge. Naruto pulled out a piece of a fish in a plastic bag. "Umm Naruto whats that for??" Hinata asked as he taped the water with his hands.

"You'll see." he said eagerly. Suddenly two figures emerged out of the water with a splash of water. Hinata yelled a bit from the surprise of the two creatures and getting soaaked. Naruto just laughed and said "It's okay." He motioned for her to come closer.

When she did she saw two striped Dolphins in the water below. "Wow there beautiful Naruto." "Yeah." The dolphins flicked there heads and twirled. Hinata giggled. "Go ahead Hinata you can touch em." Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata nodded and brought her hand to one of there noses and gently stroked it. It made a clucking noise and Hinata giggled. Then Naruto took the fish out and gave half to Hinata. "Feed one." he stated. Hinata nodded and Naruto grabbed her waist as she bent over and gave her piece to the creature in the water.

Naruto smiled and tossed his to the other one. Hinata lost her balance and they both feel in. The dolphins went under and helped them up. Naruto laughed and so didn't Hinata. Then the dolphins began to jump up and down as they crossed paths in the air. Naruto pulled Hinata close and they kissed.

When they broke apart Hinata was a little red and they swam to the pier and he helped her out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow

Shadow sped past to cop cars and swirled around. She went the same way as Gaara and tried to find him. The cops didn't bother following her after she threw some tire tacks behind her popping the tires.

She laughed as she whipped around the corner. She saw Gaara and Sai walking by. Shadow stopped and said "Hey Gaara you wanna go somewhere?" Gaara looked at Sai he nodded and Gaara hopped into his girlfriends car.

"So you made a cop car flip over?" Shadow asked in an amused tone. Gaara nodded and smirked. Shadow pulled up to her house. They both got out and went for a walk on the beach.

Shadow took Gaara's hand and pulled him towards a cove on the beach, They climbed over the rocks and got into the cove/ cave. It was lumenesent and crystal blue water lit up the whole place.

Gaara pointed to a particularly large fish in the water that had really big eyes. Shadow laughed and they went and sat down in the middle of the floor. "So wtacha wanna do?" Shadow asked.

Gaara turned to her and cupped her cheek with his hand and there lips met. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she eagerly complied. When she opened her mouth Gaara slid his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like cherries.

When they pulled away Gaara brought her into an embrace and they stayed like that. They fell asleep in eachothers arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura

They quickly followed Sai andd Gaara's path and they stopped at the first car lot they found. When they came out they saw cop cars in the distance. "Shit." Sasuke cursed. Sakura looked at him and said "What?" he pointed and Sakura quickly bolted through an alley way.

Sasuke quickly followed, The officer's got out following the two figures. Sasuke and Sakura both hoped the fence and they ran through someones yard. They cut through and the officers both male tailing close behind.

Sakura dragged Sasuke to a sharp turn into a yard. The officers still didn't see who they were yet but were determined to find out. Sakura suddenly fell into the pool with a scream followed bye Sasuke.

When they surfaced Sakura panicked and Sasuke came up and pulled her to the edge of the underground pool. It was dark out and no one was home in the house. Sasuke heard the police coming and got in front of Sakura.

He crashed his lips to her's Sakura's eyes widened but she went with it. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Sasuke's tongue went in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Eeehemmm." Sakura jumped and broke the kiss and screamed. She saw the officers standing before her. 'uhh ohh busted.' she thought. "We heard a scream from over here?" the taller man exclaimed shinning the flash light in Sakura's eyes.

"Are you two okay." the shorter man asked. Sakura inwardly smirked and she said "Well officer two people came through here and scarred me and interupted my boyfriend and I." Sakura stated winking at Sasuke.

He caught on and said "They went that way, were they running from you?" He asked nonchalantly. They nodded."If you don't mind we would like to have our privacy now." Sasuke growled out, his arms still around Sakura's waist protectively.

"Yes sorry for the inconvenience." The officers stated running off in the said direction. Sakura and Sassuke busted out laughing. Then they got out and Sakura's clothes clung to her body and she started to shiver. Sasuke chuckled and sweeped her off her feet bridal style.

She smiled sweetly at him as he began the long walk back to the cars.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry for the long wait... Well here is a nice long chapter for you all I hope you enjoyed. Okay just to let you guy's know I have no clue where they are so use your imagination. If there is even a place where there are cyotes and dolphins..lol.. but yeah hope you liked it!!!!

Please R&R.

P.S.

Does anyone have a character for Sai??? Cuzz he is so left out..So please give me a vote. If you want you can give me a made up character please I need someone n u can pick there car to drive.

Also I need a vote in the next three chappters it will be deided. Should Shikamaru be with Ino or Temari?????

Kala


	13. Chapter 13

Fast and the Furious

Chapter 13

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Shadow because that is my black crimson rose's character. Thanx for the character again!!!!

A speacial thanx to :

**sasusakufan2357**

Cribrius Crusade

my black crimcon rose

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

SweetBebot

animechick91919

vicki

Prinncess45

Yena Tashi

cluelessninja65

Broken Hearted Liar

Sakura-Uchiha-xox

hArUn01004

darkpetaltaki

itachi-is-mine

SadowKitty

RubyturnedTopaz4ever

Black Rose

crazyevilgirl

emo-kitty

sakuratwin13

XoXdAnNYXoX

ch3rrylips

MistressBlossom

aisha12894

STEVEO 354

brittness18

xSasukesXChickx

sakura1258

Darkside5454

Uchiha Sasume

xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox

Ashley

Friesenator

jejeaza

nocontact

Lady-Egypt-109

QueenLizbob

Thankyou all so much and I hope you all keep reading and enjoying my story. Please give me your vote at the bottom I really would appreciate that to!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes sorry for the inconvenience." The officers stated running off in the said direction. Sakura and Sassuke

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke helped Sakura out of the pool. They looked at each other for moment when all of a sudden both started laughing uncontrollably. "How stupid can you get!" Sakura said inbetween laughs.

"I know come on now who swims in a pool with their clothes on!! They are pretty freakin stupid for a couple of cops!" Sasuke answered. They both walked out of the backyard of who ever owned the house and got there cars to go home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sakura woke up in her bed. As the sunlight went through the blinds Sakura groaned and rolled over. Sasuke grunted when he felt a good amount of wieght on him. He opened his eyes to pink.

He smirked as he felt her nuzzle the crook of his neck. "Mmmff." Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep because he was not a morning person. Sakura opened her eyes and saw black/ midnight blue. "Huh?" She rubbed her emerald eyes and sat up.

She gazed down and saw Sasuke who opened his eyes feeling pressure on his torsoe. "Hmm Sasuke what time is it?" "I don't know." he replied groggily. Sasuke sat up causing Sakura to fall back. Sasuke caught her before she fell.

"Few..." Sakura sighed. "Thanks." "Hn." Sakura gave him an angry pout crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't you have a vocabulary of more than one or two word sentences!" Sakura yelled. "Hn." Sakura let a very disturbing growl escape her throat.

"You are hopless!" she cried. "Ohh yeah?" he asked. "Yeah!" Sasuke gave her an evil grin. Sasuke let Sakura go and she screamed and he caught her again. Sakura instinctively wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

Her heart was racing a mile a minute. "Jerk." "Aa." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke.." "Yeah?" "Can we go like camping for the last two days we are suppose to be here?" "Sure I guess, why?" "Because it's summer and this place is boring."

"Get ready then." Sasuke said a tiredly laying back down. Sakura smiled brightly at him and then she got up and ran to her dresser and started taking out random clothes. "Hey aren't you going to go and pack?"

"Aa." Sasuke got up and walked to his room. Twenty minutes later they met down stairs. "We are going to go to one more race before we leave though, okay." Sasuke said as they walked out of the door.

They arrived at the lot's in the middle of the night. Shadow, Gaara, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto. They all waved and said there hellos. Then a blonde girl that had a high pony tail walked over to them with a boy that had his hair in a pineapple like ponytail.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked looking them up and down. "None of you damn bussiness!" the blonde shot back. Hinata stepped in front of Naruto. "Don't. You. Dare. Get. Flip. With. Me. or My. Boyfriend." Hinata stated glaring a wole through Ino.

"Tsch who the fuck do you think you..." Ino was cut off when Hinata punched Ino right in the jaw. (Sorry to all you Ino fans.) "I TOLD YOU DON'T GET FLIP WITH ME!!" Hinata yelled. Then she stalked off.

"Wow she's heated.." Neji exclaimed. Sakura walked over to Ino's form. "DAMN GIRL YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!!" Sakura yelled laughing causing everyone to laugh. "This is so troublesome."

Shikamaru walked over to Ino and slumped her over his shoulder walking away. "That was wierd." Sakura said as she walked over to a pissed off Hinata. "Hey good punch back there!!" Sakura said laughing.

"Yeah I guess it was... thanks."Hinata replied. "Well were goin to race you gonna come?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded and then they both walked off. They all got in there cars and Tenten and Hinata waited on the side lines.

"On your mark get set.." all of the car's engines were revving. "GO!!" All of the cars took off speeding down the rode. Sakura's car was tied in with Shadow's and Sasuke's. Sakura smirked as they neared the finish line.

Both Shadow and Sasuke looked at Sakura and notice her smirk. "Bye!" Sakura shouted hitting a blue button in her car. Her car went flying past the finish line. She stopped short spinning out and stopping side ways.

Sasuke came in second, Shadow in third, Neji in fourth, Gaara in fifth, Naruto in sixth and Sai was seventh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah!!!!!" Sakura cheared as she got out of her car. The person handed her the money and said congragulations. As she was going to walk away someone stopped her. "I challenge you to a street race." "Oh yahh what kind?" Sakura asked.

"A car and a street bike." a female voice said. "Fine I accept." Sakura turned and saw Karin. "What are yoou gonna drive.." Sakura said through grit teeth. "My bike." "Who's driven the car then?" "You'll see." Karin stated as she walked by.

Sakura growled. "Hey anyone got a bike I can use please?!?!" Sakura shouted. "Yeah sure."

A boy with green colored hair tossed her his keys. "Hey thanks." Sakura replied. "What's your name?" "Corin, you." "Sakura." He smiled and pointed at a green and black Rice Burner.

"Sasuke!" Sakura motioned for him to come towards her. "Yeah?" "Help me in this race k." He nodded. They got to the starting line. "Alright this is going to be a trick race. Who ever does the best trick with there partner weather you hit first or not if you have the best trick you win."

They nodded as Karin and a man with blue hair and shark like teeth in a Black Thunder Bird and it had a large sword picture on the door. "Suigetsu?" Sasuke said curiously. "Sasuke long time no see."

A woman got inbetween the two cars and street bikes. "Go!" Karin and Suigetsu took off followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

Suiegetsu and Karin started their trick first. Suigetsu drove behind Karin as she did a wheelie and she stood on the hood off his car. He stopped and then Karin hopped on her bike and spinned in a circle.

"Pathetic." Sakura muttered. Sakura drove on the side of Sasuke and Sasuke took her hand/ arm. Then she popped a wheelie also. Sakura laughed while Sasuke smirked. Sasuke then sent her forward stopping short drifting straight a couple feet.

Sakura went around off a ramp and landed on the hood of Sasuke's car, stopping on the roof. She was one wheel in a pose. Then she drove off aand both of them made it first on the finish line.

Sakura stuck her tongue out and she walked over to Corin and handed him his key's. "Thanks." "Your welcome, see you around Sakura." She waved as she got back to her car along with Sasuke. "By guy's we'll see you later cuzz were going camping later."

Sakura dropped her car off at home and then she went with Sasuke and they drove off to their campground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the house they were suppose to be staying at. The door was broken down and four figures searched the place.

"Raido in that Bastard and tell him they aren' t here."

"Hey watch your language."

"Make me asshole!"

"Both of you shut up!"

The other figure was silent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N YES this chapter is finished!!!!!!! Can anyone guess who went after Sasuke and Sakura?? Well this chapter is what I really enjoyed writing. Well just to let you guys know I might write another chapter but I might not. This is because my birthday is on this friday and the party is Sunday so yeah. I will try my best to put in another chapter!!!!

Votes are closed here are the results:

Shikamaru:

Ino: 8

Temari: 6

Well guys looks like Shikamaru's with Ino srry to all of you who wanted TemarinShika

Sai:

I have decided to put him with Temari because I have the rest of my fic already planned.

**WHO I REALLY WANT TO THANK IS THOSE THAT GAVE ME OC'S TO USE FOR SAI'S GIRLFRIEND!! AND ALL OF YOU WHO VOTED I WANT TO GIVE YOU GUYS A SPECIAL THANKS TO!!!! WELL PLEASE R&R IT'S HIGHLY APPRECIATED!!!**

Kala


	14. Chapter 14

Fast and the Furious

Chapter 14

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Shadow because that is my black crimson rose's character. Thanx for the character again!!!!

A speacial thanx to :

**sasusakufan2357**

Cribrius Crusade

my black crimcon rose

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

SweetBebot

animechick91919

vicki

Prinncess45

Yena Tashi

cluelessninja65

Broken Hearted Liar

Sakura-Uchiha-xox

hArUn01004

darkpetaltaki - HIGH FIVE YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON TO GET THE FOUR PEOPLE RITE!!!!!!

itachi-is-mine

SadowKitty

RubyturnedTopaz4ever

Black Rose

crazyevilgirl

emo-kitty

sakuratwin13

XoXdAnNYXoX

ch3rrylips

MistressBlossom

aisha12894

STEVEO 354

brittness18

xSasukesXChickx

sakura1258

Darkside5454

Uchiha Sasume

xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox

Ashley

Friesenator

jejeaza

nocontact

Lady-Egypt-109

QueenLizbob

Gothic Saku-chan

GaarasKitsune

Captain of Sirus

nocontact

black princess of heavan

Lina Mistress of Elements

kagome's heart 102

kunoichi of darkness

Merridaine

BlackBerryFan111

hn

black heart

Thankyou all so much and I hope you all keep reading and enjoying my story. Sorry about not adding a few of you reviewers last chapter I was kind of in a rush please forgive me I am truly sorry!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Make me asshole!"

"Both of you shut up!"

The other figure was silent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura went to the woods near where Sakura first brought Sasuke to her training grounds. They didn't want to be to far away from town in case anything happened. Sakura set up the tent.

"Sasuke.." Sakura asked as she turned around after hearing a twig snap. There was no answer so Sakura turned back around and she continued pitching the tent. Another twig snapped.

Sakura turned around again this time picking up a survival knife off of the log. "Come out." Sakura said sternly. Then the bushe's to her left began to shake. Sakura backed up to the tent and watched her surroundings carefully.

Then Sasuke came out with a pile of wood in his arms. "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked eyeing the survival knife she had in her possesion. "Ohh it's nothing I thought I heard something in the bushes is all."

Sasuke nodded and set the wood in a pile and lit the fire with a match. ( To bad he can't do his fireball jutsu in this it would have been so much easier.) Sakura sat by the fire and they watched as the flame blazed and danced along the logs.

Sakura sighed and leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked down at her and noticed she was starting to fall asleep. He smiled at her as her eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

Sasuke pulled a blanket around them both and brought her small body between his legs and rested her head on his chest wrapping his arms around her. They slept like that through the whole night.

Sasuke woke up and saw that Sakura was curled up to Sasuke and her chest and was clinging to him like he was her teddy bear. Sasuke smirked. It was still dark out and he heard some rustling in the bushes.

His head slowly turned around as if he was moving in his sleep. He opened one eye and caught the glimpse of a fast moving figure. His eyes narrowed as he shifted back to normal. He gazed down to Sakura and noticed her stirring.

When she opened her eyes he slowly brought a finger to her lips. She nodded and closed her eyes going back to the same position she was in before. Sasuke leaned back to the ground. He brought Sakura with him.

" sasuke.." Sakura whispered. " were being watched play along.." he whispered back so low in fact she barely heard him. She nodded and made a sleepy groan stretching and turning laying on her stomach.

She saw a female figure flash by followed by a rather large one. " hmm sasuke there's a girl and a really big man with her." she whispered so only he could hear. He nodded. Then there were two more movements alot quicker than the others.

Sakura's eyes shot open and she saw the most disturbing living thing ever. (Well two to be exact.) There was a man with two heads and another with eight arms. Sakura shut her eyes tightly and rolled over into Sasuke surpressing a whimper as best she could.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura trembling and she had tears in the corners of her eyes. "Hey it's okay calm down." Sakura's eyes looked into his and she shook her head no. " what's the matter.." he asked in a quiet tone.

"Sasuke we have to get out of here they are murderers aand kidnap people for money." "How do you know all of this?" he asked curiously. " be.. because two years ago they kidnapped my bestfriend Kisho an.. and a week later he was found dead on a highway."

Sakura stopped for a second to calm herself down. "I watched him get kidnapped.." she whispered. Sasuke looked at her and held her closer in a comforting way. Then he closed his eyes and Sakura followed suit.

Moments later a large man with a Mohawk appeared looking down from the log. "They are sleeping." he stated in a quiet whisper. "Kidomaru fetch the girl." another mans voice echoed.

"Who is getting the Uchiha kid?" Kidomaru asked. "Shut the fuck up before you wake them up!" a female's voice whispered harshly. "Tayuya cut it out!" the man on the log whispered back. "Jirobo shut the fuck up you are right above them for fucks sake!" Tayuya growled.

Sasuke nudged Sakura and pushed her away. He motioned her to the woods. Sakura shook her head silently and mouthed 'Not without you.' 'Go.' he whispered lowly in a angry tone. Sakura slowly crawled over to a bush but stayed there.

'Sasuke!!!!!!' her mind sscreamed. Sasuke got up and punched the man in the jaw sending Jirobo into a tree knocking him unconcious. "Fucking idiot!" Tayuya muttered. The maan with his four extra arms went quickly on Sasuke's left and noticed Sakura was gone.

"Sakon!!! the girl is gone!" Kidomaru yelled. Tayuya looked up and cursed under her breath. (which she does alot.) "I'll find the stupid little Bitch!" Tayuya growled. Sakura hearing her became enraged. **"Ohh hell no that stupid little fucking whore did not just call us a freaking bitch!!" **'You got that right! Hey where have you been?' Sakura asked her inner.

**"I got lost but that's beside the point you better not let that red headed slut get away with that!!" **inner shouted doing circles in her mind. Sakura stood up and came out from the bushes, with a dangerous aura emit from her body.

"Yo! Slut you lookin for me?" Sakura taunted. Sasuke along with Kidomaru and the other male turned there heads to the source of the voice. "Why you little bitch!" Tayuya yelled losing her temper.

"Takes one to know one now doesn't it." Sakura hissed. Tayuya made a distorted face and she charged for Sakura. Sakura ducked bringing her leg around and under. Tayuya lost balance and Sakura tackled her in mid air using her body wieght to harden the impact.

Sakura was on top of Tayuya with her knees pinning her shoulders. Sakura pounched her in the face a couple times. (Tsch I lied try ten or twenty) Sakura stood up feeling relieved of her anger.

**"Cha!!!!! we showed her!! who's the bitch now!!!!!" **her inner cried punching the air. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she saw a two headed man lounge at him. Sasuke ducked down to the ground sliding a few feet forward.

Sakura watched as Kidomaru came at her. She jumped back and her back hit the tree. " Get away from me you freak." Sakura growled as she knee'ed him in the gut. Sasuke just barley dodged an attack from the double headed guy.

"Sakon, Ukon this is taking to long!" Kidomaru yelled trying to grab Sakura. Sakura kept moving when she spotted the survival knife near the tent. She dove for it. When she reached for the knife and grasped it she was turned on her back.

She quickly gave him a slash across the chest. He screamed in pain causing Sakon to stop and turn around. Sasuke took the advantage to punch Ukon in the face. Sasuke then quickly kicked Sakon in the back making him stumble forward.

Sakura then plunged the knife into Kidomaru's stomach. "Wench!" Kidomaru yelled. Sakura pulled the knife out twisting it in the process and kicked him away. Sakura quickly tossed the knife to Sasuke.

Sasuke caught the knife and blinded Sakon's second head by cutting across his eyes. Ukon screamed and cursed Sasuke for cutting him. Then a two more people came out. A red headed female and a blue haired male.

The female quickly knocked Sakura out as did the the other male to Sasuke. Everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Yes I finally finished this chapter!!!!!! So who are the two new people in the scene??? Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for any spelling mistakes!!! Well I guess I was able to update!!!!! Yes tomorrow is friday and my friends are taking me to a movie!!! I am probably not going to be updating until monday so until then!!!!!!

Kala


	15. Chapter 15

Fast and the Furious

Chapter 15

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Shadow because that is my black crimson rose's character. Thanx for the character again!!!! **IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM**

A speacial thanx to :

**sasusakufan2357**

Cribrius Crusade

my black crimcon rose

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

SweetBebot

animechick91919

vicki

Prinncess45

Yena Tashi

cluelessninja65

Broken Hearted Liar

Sakura-Uchiha-xox

hArUn01004

darkpetaltaki

itachi-is-mine

SadowKitty

RubyturnedTopaz4ever

Black Rose

crazyevilgirl

emo-kitty

sakuratwin13

XoXdAnNYXoX

ch3rrylips

MistressBlossom

aisha12894

STEVEO 354

brittness18

xSasukesXChickx

sakura1258

Darkside5454

Uchiha Sasume

xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox

Ashley

Friesenator

jejeaza

nocontact

Lady-Egypt-109

QueenLizbob

Gothic Saku-chan

GaarasKitsune

Captain of Sirus

nocontact

black princess of heavan

Lina Mistress of Elements

kagome's heart 102

kunoichi of darkness

Merridaine

BlackBerryFan111

hn

black heart

Thankyou all so much and I hope you all keep reading and enjoying my story. Sorry about not adding a few of you reviewers last chapter I was kind of in a rush please forgive me I am truly sorry!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The female quickly knocked Sakura out as did the the other male to Sasuke. Everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up in a dark room. "What the fuck?? Where am I?" "So you finally woke up and I have no clue to where we are or how we got here!" Sasuke said angrily. Sakura sighed and sat up straight. Then the door opened.

"Hey it's... YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!!!! IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE GOING TO DO DOMETHING LIKE THIS I WOULD HAVE FUCKING KICKED YOUR SKANKY ASS!" Sakura yelled fuming. "I HOPE HINATA LEFT A BRUISE ON YOUR UGLY ASS FACE!" Sakura screamed in frustration tackling Ino.

Then a couple of guards came in and pulled Sakura off of Ino. "What the fuck is going on!" Sakura yelled. Ino got up and whipped herself off. "You are to be kept here as prisoners until further notice." Ino stated a mater of factly. "What!!!!?!?!?!" Sakura was being held in place by the gaurds. Ino walked up to Sakura and smacked her.

Sakura allowed her bangs to shadow her eyes. Her body started trembling. By now Sasuke was pinned to the wall by the rest of the gaurds. "What's the matter?? I didn't hit you that hard now did I?" Ino asked in a mocking manner.

Sakura looked up with a killing intent in her eyes. "You know what I wasn't trembling in fear I was trembling in excitment." Sakura ripped her arms away from the gaurds only to be taken back. Ino let a look of fear cross her features and it was hidden quickly.

"Ohh well you can't do anything now can you?" Ino said slyly. Sakura stopped moving and the gaurds held her in place. "Excuse me!? You have alot to learn pig." Sakura hissed. "You know just the other day I saw a realative of yours... no it was your twin you want to know where?" Sakura asked dangerously. Ino was looking t her curiously.

"It was in the slaughter house with it's head on a stick." Sakura said cooly. Ino was appalled and stomped towards Sakura. 'Just what I want her to do.' Sakura said to herself in her head.** 'Stupid blonde she doesn't know whats comin to her." **inner Sakura laughed and craked her knuckles.

As Ino came closer Sakura's foot shot up in an axe kick and she dropped to the ground breaking her fall with her hands. The gaurds lost there grip on her and she did a sweep with her leg and they all went to the ground. "Don't ever underestimate what I can and can't do!" Sakura yelled to Ino who was currently on the floor unconcious.

Sakura then turned to the two gaurds and gave them each a good kick inbetween the legs. (All of the gaurds are gonna be guys) Then she hit there pressure points. Two of the four gaurds on Sasuke went for Sakura.

Sasuke took this time to lean forward and kick the gaurd to his left causinf both to let go. The gaurd that was falling forward got Sasuke's fist in his face an elbow to the back and a knee to his chin. The other one got knocked over the head with a pipe by Sakura who was running away from two gaurds.

Sasuke quickly took both of the gaurds by the head and smashed there heads together. Sakura stood bent over panting. They ran out of the cell and down the hall. Then Sakura heard a familiar voice and she stopped midway along with Sasuke.Enter away message text here.

They turned and saw there creepy pedophile for a biology teacher. "What the hell? Why and the hell is our biology teacher here?" Sasuke asked out loud. "Ahh Sasuke why else would I be here." Orochimaru hissed creepily.

Sasuke put two and two together. "You.. your the one who fuckin had us kidnapped!" Sasuke growled angrily. "Yes Sasuke very good.. why do you think I had this field trip set up?" Orochimaru asked.

"What do you want with us?!?!" Sakura shouted. "Ahh you see I can't tell you that... but this place is going to be your new home for a while." Orochimaru seethed. Sakura took a step back and looked around her surroundings. She went back to back with Sasuke so Orochimaru couldn't see her.

'I know I have that thing come on!!' Sakura yelled in her mind. Sakura reached in her bra and pulled out her butterfly knife. (It's a switch blade and it's a lil wavy my mom has one it's pretty cool.) **'See good thing you listened to me I knew this thing would come in handy!'** inner Sakura cheered. Sakura placed it into her boot.

Then she came out from behind Sasuke. Kabuto came out from the shadow's and he had alot and I mean alot of bruises. "Holy shit guy you smell!" Sakura snorted blocking her nose. Kabuto scowled and glarred at Sasuke. "I see you finally got off that pole?" Sasuke mocked as he starred at Kabuto.

Kabuto snorted and walked towards them with an evil glint in his eye towards Sakura. Sakura did a half circle and was on the other side of Sasuke and Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

"Ahh so you two are together I see." Orochimaru snickered. "Yeah what of it?" Sakura retorted. "Kabuto I want you to seperate them." Orochimaru ordered. Sakura's mouth dropped. "What!" Sasuke's hold tightened on her waist greatly.

Kabuto smirked and made his way over to them. Sakura made Sasuke back up. ".. run.. Sasuke come on let's go!" Sakura was starting to freak out and she grabbled Sasuke by the arm and ran. Kabuto and Orochimaru ran after them.

They made it near an exit until they were surrounded by alot of gaurds. Sasuke turned Sakura around. "Sakura listen to me you have to get out of here." Sasuke stated. Sakura looked up at him. "What.. what are you talking about your coming with me!?!?" Sakura cried. Sasuke shook his head. "We both can't make it." Sakura started to get tears in her eyes.

"But Sasuke I.." She was cut off when Sasuke's lips met hers. "Runaway from here now!" Sasuke ordered. Tears spilled over her pale skin. "Sasuke no I can't leave you I.. I" Sakura felt a strong pain in her heart "I love you!" Sakura embraced him. "I love you to Sakura.. I will catch up with you please just go for me." Sasuke asked. Sakura's emerald eyes held to many emotions.

"Promise me no matter what you will come back." Sakura choked. Sasuke nodded and gave her a quick kiss. Then he pulled her along punching and throttling people in his way. He reached the exit and she went through it. She stopped and looked back. "GO!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura turned and ran she ran as fast as her legs could take her. She ran into a dark forest and kept going.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke watched her retreating back until he turned and started fighting off some more of the gaurds. He was getting exhausted. Then Orochimaru and his man-whore Kabuto came through the few of what was left of the gaurds.

Orochimaru looked around. "Where's the girl!" He hissed angrily. Sasuke smirked taking deep breathes. Orochimaru growled. "Kabuto I want you to send three of our best out for her now!" Orochimaru growled.

Kabuto nodded and stalked off. Orochimaru looked back at Sasuke and hissed "Where is she!" Sasuke was still smirking and said "I don't know." Orochimaru glarred at him and ordered someone to come and get Sasuke.

Shikamaru appeared and held Sasuke's arms behind his back. Sasuke glarred at Shikamaru and struggled but he couldn't break his hold. "Bastard!" Sasuke hissed as he was shoved along the hall. Shikamaru shoved Sasuke into a cell. Sasuke came back but the bars were in his way and he turned around and punched the wall.

'Sakura... I wonder how she's doing please be safe.' Sasuke thought as the light went out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was running and hadn't stopped yet. She ended up taking hold of a tree when she almost ran off of a cliff. Sakura looked down and saw her old town. "Ohh my god I made it, I made it to Suna!" Sakura quickly ran to the part of the cliff that was less steep and made her way down.

Sakura quickly ran down the steep hill and got a couple cut's and minor bruises. Sakura ran straight through the town ignoring the people that knew who she was. "Where is she!" Sakura thought frantically.

Sakura immediatley went to her old street. She saw a boy with black hat like thing with cat ears and a blonde girl with her hair in four buns. "TEMARI!! KANKURO!!!!" Sakura yelled to Gaara's two older siblings.

They both looked up and saw Sakura running there way. Sakura stopped and fell to her knee's in front of them. "Ohh my god Sakura what happened to you?" Temari asked as she looked over Sakura and noticed her right leg was bleeding badly.

Kankuro immediatley picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her into there house. Temari's navy blue eyes scanned Sakura's body and saw all of her injuries. Sakura started crying uncontrollablly.

Temari rushed over to her friend and embraced her in a motherly way trying to calm her down. "..he.. he's still their an.. an I have to go back he's in trouble.." Sakura stuttered in between sobs. "Who's still where?" "Sasuke he told me to run an an.." Sakura stopped talking and cried into Temari's shoulder.

"Kankuro get Gaara and Sai on the phone pronto!" Temari ordered. "I'm on it, what happened to her why is she so tramatized?" Kankuro asked taking out his cell phone. "I don't know but what ever it is it isn't good." Temari stated.

"Gaara." Kankuro said. "Yeah what is it Kankuro?" Gaara asked. "You need to come down here."

"Why?"

"Because something happened to Sakura and she's cut up pretty bad."

"Im on my way."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In I guess Konoha

"Sai!" Gaara said. "Yeah?" They were all hanging out. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shadow, Gaara and Sai. "Something bad happened to Sakura!" Itachi was walking by with his gang of friends Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, and Tobi. They are all good friends with Sakura and over heard what the group said.

"What!" (Naruto)

"Where is she?" Sai asked standing up getting ready to go to his car. "Suna my old house." Gaara anounced.He nodded and they all ran to there cars and sped off to Suna. Itachi and the rest of them also got in there cars to go and see her as well.

Two hours later

"How and the hell did she end up here?" Sai asked. "I don't know but were about to find out." Gaara answered stopping in front of his former home. All 14 of them barged through the door to see a bandaged and crying Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N OMG This has got to be my longest chapter yet!!! I think I did a good job on this!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. It was hard putting together. Okay now who do you think the three trackers are gonna be??? Hint Two of them helped capture Sasuke and Sakura. Are they all going to rescue Sasuke??? Well anyways I decided to put a twist in the story and it will be coming to an end soon in maybe 5 or 6 chapters. They still have to do a few more things before this is over. Maybe I will do a lemon for SasxSak but it all depends. Well got to go bye!! Please R&R!!!

Kala

**IF YOU ALREADY READ THE NOTE I PUT ON THE BOTTOM SRRY BOUT THAT I CHANGED MY MIND AND WRITTEN THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS CAN HELP ME OUT WITH WHAT I AM DEADLIN WITH N STUFF BECAUSE I CAN'T LEAVE U GUYS LIKE THAT AND DOIN THIS WILL KEEP MY MIND OFF THINGS.. IF U HAVE NO CLUE WAT IM TALKIN ABOUT THEN THATS GOOD I GUESS...ERR WELL BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

Fast and the Furious

Chapter 16

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Shadow because that is my black crimson rose's character. Thanx for the character again!!!!

A speacial thanx to : all of mi reviewers there are so mani i dnt feel like typing them all out cuzz im not at home srry guys

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How and the hell did she end up here?" Sai asked. "I don't know but were about to find out." Gaara answered stopping in front of his former home. All 14 of them barged through the door to see a bandaged and crying Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura saw Sai and Gaara and as they walked (more like speed walked/jogged ) Sakura grabbed both of Gaara and Sai and pulled them into a hug. "Hey it's okay Sakura what happened?" Sai asked as he rubbed her back.

"Sa..sa..Sasuke is .. still there we have to save him!" Sakura cried even harder remembering Sasuke's last words to her..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash Back

They made it near an exit until they were surrounded by alot of gaurds. Sasuke turned Sakura around. "Sakura listen to me you have to get out of here." Sasuke stated. Sakura looked up at him. "What.. what are you talking about your coming with me!?!?" Sakura cried. Sasuke shook his head. "We both can't make it." Sakura started to get tears in her eyes.

"But Sasuke I.." She was cut off when Sasuke's lips met hers. "Runaway from here now!" Sasuke ordered. Tears spilled over her pale skin. "Sasuke no I can't leave you I.. I" Sakura felt a strong pain in her heart "I love you!" Sakura embraced him. "I love you to Sakura.. I will catch up with you please just go for me." Sasuke asked. Sakura's emerald eyes held to many emotions.

"Promise me no matter what you will come back." Sakura choked. Sasuke nodded and gave her a quick kiss. Then he pulled her along punching and throttling people in his way. He reached the exit and she went through it. She stopped and looked back. "GO!" Sasuke yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We..we have to go back!" Sakura yelled as her tears started to stop. Itachi stepped forward. "Where is it?" Itachi asked. Sakura's eyes were hard now and she stood straight up. "Through that forest I came through." Sakura walked outside and pointed towards it.

"Ohh who did this to you? yeah." the blonde of Itachi's group asked. "Deidara?" Sakura asked confused because she hadn't notice who was there. She looked around and noticed she was with Itachi's gang. "So..your all here?" Sakura asked as she viewed them.

A red headed male came towards her. "Sasori?" Sakura asked as she looked at him. He nodded and said "You know Sakura your still part of the Akatsuki where's your ring?" Sasori asked raising an eye brow.

Sakura pulled a neckalace out from where it was hidden on her neck and showed Sasori her emerald ring. "Still have it." she said as the rest of them came outside. "Let's go save Sasuke." Sakura said as she walked pass Itachi and all of them and she went to Temari.

"You coming?" Sakura asked. "Wouldn't miss it." Temari answered as they all got into there cars. Sakura got to use one of Kankuro's cars. It was a black and purple Viper.

They all sped off following Sakura and they stopped just in the middle of the forest where it turned into all tree's. They all got out of there cars and shut thee doors and followed Sakura as she ran towards the building where she was being held captive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto walked to a room and found three people sitting down. "You three Suigetsu, Karin, and

Juugo I want you to track down a pink haired girl known as.." he was cut off when the red headed girl spoke "Haruno Sakura." Karin got up and the other three followed her.

They got out of the building and headed into the forest and followed small droplets of blood through the forest. (she was running and obviously you get cuts)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was near Sakura and they were silent until they heard some people up ahead. They all stopped and went behind tree's. Sakura hadn't moved because she hadn't heard anything and so Itachi grabbed her from behind and pulled her behind the tree.

She was about to scream when Itachi covered her mouth. He put a finger to his lips silently tellinf her to be quiet. She nodded and he removed his hand. (The people in Akatsuki are all in there pretty cloaks that have clouds!)

The people that were walking were Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin were walking by and someone stepped on a twig causing the three trackers to stop. Suigetsu smirked and threw a kunai at the direction of Sakura.

Itachi saw it coming and went on the side of her. His cloak draped over her sslightly and the kunai knife hit Itachi's arm. He pulled it out and threw it back with so much speed that it hit Suigetsu's side and went through.

He hissed as the kunai made a loud thud as it embedded itself in the tree. "Itachi..I.." Sakura started. "No I want you and your friends to go Deidara,Kisame, Tobi, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, and I will take care of them." Sakura nodded and Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Shadow, and Sakura all took off towards the place Sasuke was being held captive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi came out and he walked towards Karin. "Excuse me but Tobi is a good boy and he doesn't hit girls so please don't hit Tobi." Karin looked at the short male and laughed. She pulled out a knife and threw it at him.

Deidara cancelled out the weapon with his own. Tobi stood there before trowing his cloak off evealing an arsonal of weapons. Karin waz speachless as Tobi pulled out some throwing stars and threw them at her pinning her to the tree.

Itachi and Kisame went after Suigetsu at the same time. Suigetsu pulled out his sword. Itachi stopped as Kisame pulled out his own. Juugo was busy figghting Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Kakuzu pulled out a steal chain and swung it around and he trapped Juugo to the tree. Kidan had pulled out a pike an was about to stab Juugo and kill him until Zetsu stepped forward.

The male had pulled out some kind of plant and put it in Juugo's mouth and when Juugo tasted it he instantly went numb. "What kind of plant was that?" Kakuzu asked. "A kind that I grew on my own it's a new species that knocks you out until you taste the plant again. Hidan was mad.

"Why the fuck did you do that when I could have killed him!" Hidan yelled angrily at Zetsu. "Because if you kill him you can still go to jail. Zetsu answered. "Ohh good point." Hidan answered.

Karin had pulled out the ninja stars and was about to go after Tobi until Deidara threw kunai at her. She dodged and was about to run after him until she tripped and fell. "What the?" Karin looked at her feet and noticed that she had a string on them.

Sasori stepped out and pulled the string tightening it. (its kinda like a chakra string on a puppet. accept it cant be broken so easily and all that) Tobi pulled out a Shuriken and walked over to Karin and placed it just over her neck so if she sat up it would slit her throat.

Deidara came over and used a clay that prevented her from moving her arms and legs. Karin scoffed and stood still. Kisame and Suigetsu were still in there sword battle until Suigetsu's sword was flung out of reach.

Kisame grined amd was about to stab him until Itachi came and went up to Suigetsu. He grabbed him by the throat causing him to look into his eyes. For some reason he passed out and Itachi dropped him.

Zetsu gave Karin and Suigetsu the same plant to assure they wouldn't get out and follow them. Then they all went in the direction where Sakura and everyone else went.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura barged through the same doors she left to come face to face with the sound four. Neji, Tenten and Naruto and Hinata came forward and told Sai, Temari, Shadow, Gaara, and Sakura to go. Kankuro stayed with Neji and the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura nodded and said thankyou she looked back towards the entrance and thought to herslef 'I hope Itachi and everyone that stayed behind is okay..' They continued running and then they came into a large group of gaurds. (about 50 -80)

"GO!" Shadow yelled pushing Sakura through a doorway. "We can handle them." Temari answered cockily pulling out a kunai and a rather large fan. Shadow pulled out a katana and slit the throat of an oncoming gaurd. Gaara nodded and took out a double edge sword and it went into two.

Sai smiled and pulled out a Shuriken and threw it at the gaurds hitting 10 and then it came back and he caught it. "Find Sasuke go!" Shadow yelled as she ran towards the gaurds and started killing them. Sakura turned on her heal and ran.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura came to the exact same corrider where she an Sasuke were last locked up and saw him in it. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to it. Sasuke looked up and saw her. "I thought I told you to get out of here!" Sasuke said as he ran over to her. The bars seperated them.

Sakura was about to say something when thee gaurd walked in and saw Sakura. She looked at him then back at Sasuke. "Get out of here!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura looked at him and as the gaurd came after her, her bangs shadowed her eyes. "Not without you."

She looked up and saw the gaurd in front of her he picked her up by her arms. She glarred at him and Sasuke was in shock. (wat is he suppose to do?) Sakura looked up at the gaurd with hard emerald eyes. "Put. Me. Down." she growled. "Ohh yeah and what is a pretty little thing like.." he was cut off when Sakura's foot came into contact with his jaw.

He dropped her and she got up and took his keys then she looked back at him and turned. "Don't ever touch me again!" Sakura kicked him rather hard between his legs that he cried out in pain and coughed up blood.

She opened Sasukes cell and he came out and embraced her and then they kissed. Orochimaru came through the door with Kabuto. "How sweet now we don't have to look for you." Sakura stopped andd saw the two men at the door and Sasuke pushed Sakura behind him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke growled as he looked over to the wall and pulled a Katana off it and had it facng Orochimarru and Kabuto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I am so sorry for the really long wait... the authors note last chapter I ended up stopping all of my stories because I was having family conflict and couldn't concentrate. I don't know when I will b updating next but I should sometime this month..so yeah until then Please R&R

Kala


	17. Twisted turn of events part 1of 3

Fast and the Furious

Chapter 17

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Shadow because that is my black crimson rose's character. Thanx for the character again!!!!

A speacial thanx to : all of mi reviewers an for supporting me alright on with the story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke growled as he looked over to the wall and pulled a Katana off it and had it facng Orochimaru and Kabuto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi ran through the forest closely followed by the rest of the Akatsuki. "Itachi, do you think that Sakura will be o.k.?" Tobi commented as he darted in front of Itachi quickening his pace a bit. Itachi chuckled slightly and Hidan spoke up.

"Tobi Sakura's Kanji [at least i think thats how you spellz it D represents ice. Ice isnt the easiest element to break have some fucking faith." Everyone starred at Hidan wide eyed because of his choice of words.

"Turn the fuck around!" Hidan barked out mumbling out a few curses and something about 'filthy heathens.' Hidan ran faster than normal blowing the rest of them away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tayuya glowered at Naruto as he showed her his unusually sharp Knine's. "Dont smirk at me like that you scronny piece of shit." Tayuya hissed. Naruto's smirk turned into a wicked grin as his eyes flashed.

"Haha you act like your hot shit in a glass but really your cold diarrhea in a dixie cup." Hinata hissed venom dripping in every word. Tayuya turned her gaze towards the usually timid Hinata.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut little girl" Tayuya hissed as she kicked something behind her and a flute came almost glidding over her shoulder. Hinata snorted "And what the fuck is that suppose to do?"

Tayuya's glare turned into a twisted smirk as Naruto spoke. "What are you going to play that thing until our ears pop?" Neji turned his gaze to Naruto. "Naruto this isn't the time to make jokes now shut up!" he scolded.

Tayuya's grin widened as she began to play Sakon immediately took action. Kankuro a bit unsuspecting stumbled backwards dodging a deadly swing to his head. Kankuro grit his teeth as he slid back a few feet while blocking Sakon's repeated punching and kicking.

Hinata ran sleeky towards Tayuya as she glidded past her in a baseball slide creating a dusst cloud. Tayuya turned around only to have TenTen come running from the group kicking her in the kidneys. Tayuya hissed in pain as she slid a few feet. The girls traveled further and further away as they fought. [Right about now they are out of the male's sight

TenTen pulled out a purple stained butterfly knife and lounged at Tayuya. Tayuya hearing the metal switch out into the open turned on her flute pulling out a blade of her own.

Hinata came out of the dust cloud with her own weapon which only the dark outline was seen due to the dust cloud. Metal clanged echoeing off of the walls as TenTen and Tayuya swung at eachother although Tayuya hadn't forgotten about Hinata for a second.

Hinata flipped the weapon on her knuckles open and scratched across the cements ground with them. It was as if someone had scratched across the school room chalkboard with the finger nails. Sparks were created as she crouched low to the ground. On Hinata's knuckles were fold out knives that were rather on the long side and made of steal. [You know the guy on X-men D yeah Wolveriene haha exactly like that but they can come off.

Tenten smirked at Hinata's shadow just as she turned her attention back to Tayuya a blood curdaling scream was heard. Hinata's clawlike weapons were in Tayuya's back creeping through her rib cage while the other one slashed over Tayuya's back carving deeply within her spinal cord, but Tayuya's blade pierced deeply through TenTens stomach tresspassing through her back. Crimson liquid trickled down the blade and painted the ground in blood.

Tayuya visciously ripped her blade from TenTen's stomach as she fell to the ground breathing in her last breath. "go..t.ell.." was all that came out of Tayuya's mouth as she lay cold as stone dead on her face.

TenTen screamed in pain as she fell over to her knee's tightly holding her abdomen as tears streeked her now pale face. The blood began draining her energy as it leaked both from her back and stomach. Hinata dropped to her knees on the side of her friend. "Te..tenten.." Hinata's voice cracked greatly as she carefully pulled TenTen's bleeding body into her lap and held her tightly around the stomach.

"Hin..hinata." TenTens voice was raspy and her throat was dry. Hinata's tears freely fell onto TenTen's cheeks as she held her close. "Please don't talk." Hinata's voice cracking with everyword. "im going to die..ehehe" TenTen laughed er partially gurggled as blood seeped down her lip remembering all of the times they had together and with Neji. "Shut up your not going to die!" Hinata cried as she began sobbing uncontrolably. "just..tell neji that i love him and your the best friend i. ever had and sakura t.." TenTen's voice died down as her body went limb... and Hinata's eyes widened ever so greatly...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jirobu kicked Naruto in the back and grabbed his arm swinging him around like a rag doll into the wall. Naruto got short winded and lost his breath on impact with the wall. Suddenly he turned to the side coughing violently as blood splattered against the cement.

"Broken rib?" Jirobu asked nastily as he neared Naruto with a sicking smile. Naruto used the wall as support as he stood up halfway holding his ribs. "Fuck you." he seethed through grit teeth. Jirobu scowled at Naruto. "Watch you language you inncolent piecee of trash!" Jiobu spat distastefully.

"Your not my father!" Naruto growled angrily as he charged towards Jirobu with a fire of determination blazing in his icey eyes that seemed to flicker to a burning red momenterily. Jirobu easily lifted his knee making contact with Naruto's jaw.

Naruto's eyes widened greatly as he seemed to do a back flip in mid air and hit the ground rolling back into the wall coughing up even more blood than before as it leaked from his jaw forever staining the ground.

Naruto began to shakily try and crawl to his feet seeming to be undergoing shock. Jirobu smirked as his foot came into contact with Naruto's ribs making him yelp in pain. Hinata's scream suddenly echoed through the halls reaching Naruto's ears.

He seemed to gain control of his body and grabbed Jirobu's foot before he could get kicked once again. Jirobu made a angry gruntof disapproval and decided to try and stomp on Naruto. Naruto had other plans he quickly with as much strength his broken body allowed him twisted Jirobu's foot completely around.

The giant man let out a screeching hollar of pain as he was just about thrown over Naruto into the wall from the force used to break his ankle he dropped to the ground trying to hold his now dangling ankle.

Naruto sat up and crawled over to the man who was now currently in his own world oblivious to the brick Naruto had in hand. When Jirobu turned his gaze to the one responssible it was too late the brick came down with great force ccausing him to yelp as Naruto had earlier.

Naruto seemed to have a blood lusting glint in his eyes as he pounded the brick into the mans chest unsatisfied until there was a small tide pool of blood forming on his chest. Jirobu's blood has splash painted Naruto's face as he fell onto his side due o his injuries as two pools of blood began to form by the two bodies lieing side by side. One dead the other in shock on the verge of death with a punctured lung and broken ribs.

Naruto began to crawl weekly across the floor as his time began running out slowly but surely...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimimaru grinned as he pulled out two golden switch blades with a spider web design along the blade. Kimimaru dashed off towards Neji his blades dripping a strange colored liquid. Neji saw Kimimaru from the corner of his eyes and ducked swiftly sweep kicking Kimimaru off his feet.

Kimimaru grunted as his back met the cold ground. Neji found a rusty broken blade and dug it into Kimimaru's wrist quickly. Kimimaru hissed as he punched Neji in the jaw sending him back a few yards.

Neji hit th ground rolling as blood began to drip down his elbows. "Where shedding blood quickly now aren't we?" Kimimaru laughed maniacilly to himself as he pulled the blade from his wrist with his teeth giving him the look of a wild animal.

"Disgusting." Neji muttered darkly as he watched the blood pour down his wrist freely. "Does blood bother you boy?" Kimimaru asked tilting his head to the side in a creepy fashion.

"No." Neji answered plainly dashing in zigzags towards the man and instead of hitting him dead on with his fists Neji drop kicked Kimimaru and used his hands to spin around landing perfectly with the killing intent present in his eyes.

"Do you plan to kill me boy?" Kimimaru asked curiously to the side. Neji scoffed. Kimimaru chuckled to himself. "You can't kill me can you boy?" Neji began glarring at the man as his tempeer began flarring.

"Actually I do plan to kill you." Neji answered blaandly.

"If you were going to kill me, you wouldnt be standing here with this conversation now would we?"

"No actually I plan on ending your life quit slowly and painfully." Neji said smirking at Kimimaru's reaction.

Kimimaru dashed off towards Neji at great speed and tried stabbing him with the switch blades. Neji effortlessly grabbed a hold of his hands stopping the blades from reaching him. TenTen's scream reached Neji's ears and he abruptly stopped and turned hiss head in her direction of voice.

Kimimaru smirked and pressed further on the knives indeed cuttiing into Neji's flesh but no liquid had time to drip into the wounds. Neji quicly got a hold of the knives pushing them into Kimimaru's jugular without hesitation.

Kimimaru held Neji's hands there as blood spilled over his hands and out of the wound. Kimiaru smirked at Neji before he died making Neji stay a moment. Just then Kimimaru's thumb went up the blade in his left hand as he fell to the ground a tiny spider crawled out of the blade biting Neji sinking its fangs into his flesh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro was heaving heavily as both Sakon and himself were bruised and bleeding. "You don't give up do you?" Sakon heaved as he threw another punch at Kankuro attempting to break Kankuro's nose only to break his own hand on the wall.

Sakon winced as the pain shot straight up through his arm. Kankuro brought his arm down hard on Sakon's making a sickening snap echo through the room. Sakon cried out in pain as he doubled over holding his arm. The femur stuck straight out of the skin bleeding mercelesly.

Sakon ground his teeth as he stood up wobbly and round house kicked Kankuro in his side. Kankuro felt his ribs shift and possibly crack after the impact. 'How and the hell is this guy standing in front of me?!?!? Shouldn't he be in shock or something?' Kankuro thought as he quickly moved out of his kicking range.

"What are you?" Kankuro asked as he dodged a punch. Sakon stopped a minute. "What am I? I'm a result of Orochimaru's experimentation." Sakon laughed to himself. "Just another pawn in his game of chess. I can't truly feel this pain until I'm nearly dead." Sakon answered as he slumped to the floor.

Kankuro didn't move he just stood registering Sakon's words. "Go.." Kankuro said to Sakon. He looked up curiously. "You can escape this place and live a normal life." Kankuro answered giving Sakon a crooked smile.

Sakon smiled back partially as he stood up and stumbled all alone along the dark corridor as Kankuro went to check on his friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I KNOW! I am terribly sorry for the late freaking update x.o I have had alot of school work and I can't promise when I am gonna update this next I still have aa few other stories to update. Sorry! Oh haha who here wants to guess on whats going to happen to TenTen, Naruto and Neji? Please do I KNOW KANKUROS PART SUCKS x.x but Im time limited here so PLEASE REVIEW T.T Let me know if im still a little rusty i straight up suck or the fights got better oh and my better isnt on so I havent gotten to do any spelling corrections so if there are ant Im sorry

-Kala


End file.
